The End of X: DJ WARS
by LostofX
Summary: "The war has ended, but a new war begins." After the rebuilding of human civilization, the card of De Suzak ended being handed to Empress Gloria, an old enemy of earth. The great Music Revolution begins!
1. Ch0: The start of a new war

3 weeks after the Niltopia Incident, everything returned to normal.

Human civilization and creatures returned to living and respecting each other in harmony.

Cities and empires were built, each being ruled by a god sent king.

Tourneys of Duel Masters were held worldwide.

The civilizations lived with each other without conflict. Beat Jockeys, Jokers, and Metallica and Mafi Gangs, Mutopia, and Gransect lived alongside each other.

Old Creatures such as Miradante, Dogiragon, Hellborof, Redzone and Puchohenza were living alongside the gods, being their greatest and most loyal guardians.

However one day, 3 years later...

Galleo's pet, Dadicco Churis noted of a anomaly in Darwin's area, of the nature civilization, center of the pangaea continent of this world.

The pinky rat yelled: "Wake up! Wake up!"

Galleo opened his eyes lazily and moaned: "Umm?"

Dadicco responded: "There's an anomaly in the nature civilization, Darwin was planning something...Quick, come and see it! It's going to be amazing!"

Galleo turned from drowsy to fiery active and yelled: "Bad Action Dynamite, GO!"

He wore his armor and stepped on his skateboard and tuck the Dadicco Churis in the pack on his back. The 2 then flew right into the nature civilization.

Then, when they went to the center of the canopy, they were shocked of what they saw. Darwin was standing in front of a giant cocoon and spoke: "Oh Great Oukabuto...Arise!"

The cocoon broke and a powerful explosion knocks both Darwin and Galleo back. After they awoke, they saw a giant beetle, with a body that looks like it was made of rock, and a large, powerful horn on his nose.

The Beetle described itself boastingly: "I am Kingdom Ou Kabuto! The master of the nature civilization. I have a power close to those of Ov Sidia, Bad Brand and Jolly the Johnny. I was awoken because i sense another danger coming by. Now...I shall join your ranks, Darwin!"

After he spoke, he transformed into a card and flew into Darwin's deck.

Darwin then turned his head and spotted galleo and exclaimed: "Hello, old friend you were here?"

Galleo replied: "Of course."

Darwin told the situation to Galleo. "Hmmm...He said some sort of danger is coming by, and what can possibly happen? The world is so peaceful..."

Galleo answered: "You may never know anything about a mystic world."

Then they just sat down on one of the huts and had a nice, warm chat.

However, after the chat ends, a large explosion can be heard and a portal was appearing several meters away, right into the human civilization.

Darwin now blurted: "Uh Oh."

The 2 then rode Galleo's skateboard and went right back into the god world to report it to God Michael.

God Michael after hearing the reports, began ordering Order, the left vizor to investigate. The sceptre-like being opened a portal and let everyone including the 5 chosen, X, Michael, and Stephen to see what is going on.

Apprarently, in the city of Kingdom Xerxes, an afro haired disco robot has been unleashed from a portal. The robot had a red afro twice the size of his head, a disco outfit, and holds a microphone. Then he announced himself in front of the terrified people: "My Name is V.A.L., Shortly named "Very amazing live." Now the live begins. Turn on the bass!"

Then, he began to unleash Redzone X and Blackout into the scene and the 3 began wrecking havoc on the streets. Then, there was a duelist who came in.

The duelist announced: "My name is golden dragon! I am the master duelist and the strongest tourney player of Xerxes. Now, i shall stop your disco madness!"

V.A.L. crossed his arms and laughed: "Puny netdecker...you think you can do anything against me? Netdeckers have zero inspiriation, no soul and are outright bland. But anyway, entertain me! Don't bore me to death."

A dueling table appeared between the two and the robot and the red haired man dueled.

On the red haired man's second turn, he casted Mendelssohn. "I cast Mendelssohn and reveal the top 2 cards of my deck. If they are dragons, i put them into my mana zone."

V.A.L. then noticed those cards were put automatically to grave. The cards were Mendelssohn and Child Festival of Faerie Fire. Then he cackled with joy: "GG Noob. You the strongest duelist? Come back after you grew some guts! Hahahaha!"

The red haired man was angered by this, and he thought to himself: "How dare you..."

V.A.L. the on the second turn, Scoffed: "Netdeckers? Well, jokes on you! I summon Bloodgear, Rainbow Dash and end my turn."

The disgruntled red haired man casted child festival of faerie fire and ended his turn. The card Bolshack Dogiragon ended up in his mana.

V.A.L. then said: "I summon Entertainer of Stealing and Lying, turn end." 2 Robotic humanoids, based on some japanese shonen manga character appeared in the battlefield.

Golden Dragon knew pretty obviously what this meant. On this turn, he said nervously: "I summon Mitsurugi Boost and charge mana, then destroy Entertainer. Turn end." A small, serpentine dragon appeared in the battlefield and drilled itself into the ground, killing the robotic humanoid instantly.

On the robot's turn 4, he scorned: "Congratulations fool, you killed my entertainer But...It really does not matter. I summon Runaway the bike and undo a seal."

A red robotic humanoid drove a bike and undid one of the Sealed X's seals. He then commanded: "Tunes begin! Now...Attack and Invasion into Redzone Z!"

The BGM turned into Reflux/Eagle due to the DJ Table and the bike transformed itself into a larger robot, whose body resembles a tractor. The robot then shot a beam that burnt one of Golden Dragon's shields, which was Batocross Battle, Passion Dragon.

Then the robot began to break 2 of the red haired man's shields and none of them were triggers, and the man sighed.

"Turn End. Next turn GG Noob." The robot mocked.

Then this apparently angered the champion of Xerxes. "So you dare do this against me...Well, let me share my true colors to you! I now summon Gaimusou, Angry Hero and by his mana arms 7, i send out Glenmalt "King", Dual Sword Dragon Edge into the battle zone!" A samurai dragon roared then the shadow of a tall young man appeared, and the man was wielding 2 swords. "Equip Gigaheart and Protoheart, Malt King!"

The Robot just stood there calmly and unflinchingly. The man broke the first shield and it was...

"Good luck, you are doomed. Have fun with REVERESAL Boy! Shield Trigger, Holy, Flash Guardian!"

A robotic plane appeared in the battlefield and sent out a thunderbolt that froze the man in place along with the samurai dragon.

"But i thought that Malt King untaps after this?"

The robot mocked sarcastically: "Congrats you are the "best" duelist ever...for making me laugh! When a double attack creature is tapped by a spark spell, it remains tapped! Stop fooling me with your jokes, your hi day ends here!"

The red haired man moaned: "Turn...End." as the shadow of the tall man dissappeared and both swords went to the hyperspatial zone.

Then the Audio made by the turntable became even louder and the sky became dark with a red spotlight turning up on V.A.L. The robot then increased his voice from a mocking one into a loud, flamboyant one: "Noob...GG. Turn up the bass! LET'S GO!" RRRRR-You READY?"

"INVASION ZERO START! BLACKOUT, ZERO INVASION!"

A black portal appeared in the battlefield and called out a black robot with jet engines on his arms.

"Now the real game begins! Everyone come on! Now i summon Magnum Shortshot." A cowboy appeared on the robot's side of the battlefield.

"And Redzone Z, S-Rank invade into Redzone X, Forbidden Lightning Sonic, and seal Gaimusou!" The bike further transformed into a more sinister form and broke the rest of the red haired man's shields by slashing them with its claws.

"No Trigger..." The man groaned.

V.A.L. then Finalized with a command: "Shows over noob! Blackout, End Him!" The black, smaller humanoid robot rushed at the red haired man and knocked him down. As a last ditch attempt, the red haired man yelled: "Revolution 0..." Before whatever creature turned into a puff of smoke thanks to the ragdoll cowboy.

Everyone who saw this was shocked about what happened with the greatest champion of the empire. How can someone who was well respected fall down like this? As their only hope was gone, everyone began to run and the afro haired robot killed the former champion instantly with a powerful laser beam from his hands. The strongest human duelists were in fact no match for a god. Much less a renegade god.

Everyone saw the destruction of the capital of xerxes and God Michael demanded: 'X, your turn. You won't have any support from us this time but i'll let your 5 chosen go with you. If you have any trouble call the other gods for help. Wallop!"

Then X began to gather the 5 chosen, Michelangelo, Aristotle, Hipocrates, Galleo and Darwin and get going.

The 5 chosen landed in the ruins of Xerxes and spotted V.A.L. almost instantly. V.A.L. spotted something about X and he sees something special about him. But at first he targeted darwin and claimed: "Handyman, there's something special about you. Let's rock!"

Darwin sees the afro robot as a threat and asserted: "Well go on flamboyant son of a joke."

A dueling table appeared between the 2 and they dueled.


	2. Ch1: Mystery of the Ages

As the dueling table dropped between the afro robot and the white suit man, on the other side of the God World:

Michael and Stephen were having a fun duel. Michael was using a Mana Burn Baki and Stephen was using Hellborof. Michael managed to control Stephen with Reap and Sow and Miraculous Plague until he had 1 mana left.

At that time, Stephen cringed at Michael with an annoyed look: "God stop it with that reap and sow mana burn, I can't even do anything at all with this Hellborof!"

Michael comforted him: "Don't worry this isn't even a volg deckout, it's just Baki, i'll finish you next turn."

Stephen Groaned: "Whatever..."

At the same time someone went into the dueling room to report to Stephen and Michael. It was none other than Cairo, the god of light. What Cairo asked him to do is that he had data about the attacking enemies.

After Stephen was defeated miserably by Michael, the 2 then rushed to Cairo's side.

Cairo then explained: "This is the enemy that we've encountered in the city of Xerxes. His name is V.A.L. and is one of the 4 DJs, also known as a Dragon Jocker, a group of renegade god claimed to be able of the power of controlling music and turn it into a destructive force. These Dragon Jockers, as they are about to finish duels, also change the BGM like X can and this can easily cause despair among their opponents."

Michael shockingly replied: "...Dragon Jocker...? This was not heard of in Gensokyo. I've never even heard of them."

Cairo answered: "Well you are short sighted then. These dreadful beings had been an ancient enemy of earth and the group of 4 do have a master. Unfortunately, only X knows who that master is and he won't say it to anybody, because in his previous life as an EDG he encountered them on multiple occasions."

"Oh...Gotta stand by then. I don't think this is something in our control." Stephen nodded.

 **Back to the attacked city of Xerxes**

"I summon Dedekabra and end my turn." Darwin summoned a giant radish baby knight.

V.A.L. charged mana and ended his turn.

"I summon Deathmatch Beetle and end my turn." Darwin summoned an intimidating beetle and ended his turn.

"I SUMMON BLOODGEAR." V.A.L. summoned a cowboy holding a robotic bow and ended his turn.

"I cast Jumbo Rapadise." The white suited man casted a spell that had a Hasaisaku on it and it revealed the top 4 cards of his deck. They were Gale Vesper, Na Hana Kiri, Juranail and Kolencoco Tank. "Then i summon Juranail and end my turn."

V.A.L. now announced: "GOOD GAME, YOU LOST!" and turned the sky to black with a spotlight around him. Loud disco music can be heard all over Xerxes. He then continued: "I summon Runaway, the Bike and remove a seal, then i use Invasion! Redzone Z, then Redzone! Redzone Z, burn one of his shields!"

A shield was burned but it was not a shield trigger.

"Redzone, then destroy Juranail!" The bike rushed to destroy the giant sleeping dragon only to be snapped by the beetle standing in front of it.

"Fool, i will crush your overflowing ego soon!" Darwin threatened.

"TURN END." V.A.L. announced the end of his turn emotionlessly.

Darwin started his turn. "I summon a Juranail and a Dedekabra again and summon Gale Vesper for 4 mana". Turn end.

V.A.L. now retaliated: "So that bee is so entertaiing heh? Fortunately i still have a chance. I summon The Mach, Lightning Sonic and reveal the top 4 cards of my deck. I reveal Redzone X and The Mach, Invade into Redzone X!"

The bike transformed into a sinister human robot and the robot impaled the wasp with a spear and sealed it. Then, V.A.L. commanded: REDZONE X, BREAK 2 OF HIS SHIELDS!"

Darwin didn't battle the creature with deathmatch.

The robot thrown a spear onto 2 of Darwin's shields, only to have both of them being shield triggers.

"Shield Trigger, Jumbo Rapadise! I reveal the top 4 cards of my deck and add them to my hand. Then shield trigger, Cottsuna! Until the start of your next turn, Bloodgear cannot attack or block."

"TURN END, I WILL WIN ANYWAY NEXT TURN!" V.A.L. Claimed.

Darwin then retaliated: "Well disco boy...You won't. I will end this turn."

V.A.L. was now completely puzzled. What can he possibly do?

"I Now return Sieg Nachtfalter from mana to my hand. Then I charge and summon Gale Vesper for 4 mana. Then i use the 1 mana to summon Sieg Nachtfalter and put the top 2 cards of my deck into my mana zone and return Kolencoco Tank to my hand. I then summon it and put the top 2 cards of my deck to my mana zone and reveal the top 3 cards of my deck. These were Jumbo Rapadise, VAN Beethoven and Moai Land. Now i will summon Wald Brachio and do Nachfalter's effect, then i summon Moai Land and do the same. " The giant World Dragon also broke Gale Vesper's seals since it's a command.

V.A.L. thought to himself with an evil grin: "No VAN...Well Dokindam X will finish you off since i have only 1 seal next turn."

This was then abruptly snapped off when the white suited man declared: "Then i will end you this turn! I summon Kingdom Ou Kabuto and NEO Evolve Dedekabra into Birdriant!" Kingdom Ou Kabuto has Mach Fighter so he attacks your Redzone X. And when this happens...HATENKOKONOTSUGATARI..ACTIVATE!"

The Unicorn Beetle smashed at the Sinister Robot and crushed it, then released a shockwave that broke all of V.A.L.'s shields.

"NO...THIS CAN'T BE!" V.A.L. shook his head in disbelief as he stared at the Holy in his shield zone.

"Gale Vesper, Direct!" The wasp slashed its arm blades at the robot, knocking him away.

"No...This can't be..." As the robot clenched his head and kneeled down.

"And this will be your end for meddling with us. Oukabuto, finish him!" Darwin ordered the unicorn beetle master to rush towards the robot but...

Suddenly a magic barrier appeared in front, stopping the Beetle's charge, and causing it to back off.

The magic barrier was created by a blue haired girl wearing a cybernetic dress and a pair of headphones on her head. She has a seemingly functioning right eye but it's actually blind. The left eye however is an unknown device unknown to anyone...but X.

X suddenly remembered what happened. These were a part of a much bigger enemy, again an ancient one. The robot was the one who defeated Oomeiou and his partner Balrose several million years ago and had X (GranX) to save him. The girl was also apparently involved in the war but was driven back and made blind by the coral Dragon Sanigora and the Meramid Draguner Dazzle.

All of these puzzles seem to piece themselves one by one and for X it's pretty clear what is going on. Others...Not so much.

The girl then told the afro robot, "Let's go, we have better fun to do." Before turning her attention at X with a malicious grin then both teleported away in a brilliant light.

Michelangelo then asked X: "Why do they seem to be targeting you?: What happened?"

X replied: "Some old issues. I'm going to report to everyone else."

X and the 5 chosen then landed to God Michael's sky fortress and reported the incident.

God Michael wondered: "Those "DJs" seemed to have a much longer history then i thought. I need to do some research...Um hm, because i have no idea about those million year old greviances. In fact i came from another dimension so i would had been have very few knowledge about this. Maybe i can call Order to give me more context about this."

God Michael called Order to do some research, and the spectre suddenly found this book on the Library: "The war of Rejected G"

 **The War of Rejected G**

Around 900, 000 years ago before the demise of the ancient civilization, The DJs were sent to attack the constellations to get their constellation seals. First V.A.L. was sent to steal the seal of Ashura.

The seal was defended by the mighty Dragon Oomeio and his partner, Balrose and Grandshura. Despite he was the leader of the constellations, V.A.L. attacked him and bought a powerful master from the dimension: Ignite the end with him and the 3 fought the 2. Despite the Ashura Dragon's might, they were defeated after a close call and the seal was stolen. However, when he went to earth to fight GranX and Volt Hell, He was met with a challenge since GranX and Volt hell was extremely strong. Despite this, V.A.L. and GranX along with Ignite the End and Volt Hell nearly defeated each other until Invincible I and Quetzalcoatl sent the afro robot the finishing blow. V.A.L. was then forced to retreat away from the extremely powerful alliance. In panic he also dropped the seal and the seal was returned to Oomeio.

TUNE was sent to defeat Kirie and her partner Dazzle and Sanigora. Unlike V.A.L. she was clearly less powerful so she was defeated soundly, and during the battle she was blinded by Sanigora's poison mist. She has to retreat and the DJ master gave her a powerful aura reader in placement of the eye.

EXCALIBUR and ABYSS, however performed their mission much better. Excalibur entered a battle with Crysler and his partner Cross the World and Typhoon and defeated them pretty easily with his sheer strength, and Abyss pretty much won over Knight Bryzo and his partner Alphahunter and Morningstar with his stunning dark powers. ABYSS, after taking down Bryzo, also took down Deathvine and her partner N-Anima and Nightshade Anima with slightly more difficulty.

However the other constellation dragons put out more resistance and they easily fended off the intruding DJs, causing only 3 seals to be stolen.

However the seals had all 5 civilizations, so it was enough to create a mockery of the ultimate weapon. The mock ultimate Dragheart is known as "Rejected G" and is only one tenths of the strength of Project GODEND which the master seeked to awaken. Rejected G was then unleashed onto GranX's earth and it began wiping out cities with its powerful attacks, GranX and Volt Hell appeared to stop it but it was surprisingly powerful for a mockery. Lunar Blueout, Golden Cleo, Mr. Invincible Q and Rave Garuda appeared and attempted to stop it as well but were still overwhelmed.

Despite this, Neon Rush came to the rescue and he, with the power of Zero, destroyed the mockery dragheart completely and it disappeared in a white light, revealing the seals, causing the people of earth to celebrate. The seals were also returned to their rightful owners and the constellations celebrated for a few hours.

The master then considered this attempt a failure and since then she didn't organize any attempts to revive PROJECT GODEND.

 **END OF PAPER**

Seeing this, the Spectre announced this to the god world, and in return he ordered Michael to tell the kings about this but keep the events a secret.

Suddenly another day, the radar in the god's fortress revealed an enemy, but it was not one of the "Dragon Jockers". It was in fact the master dragon released from Niltopia Niente's control, Kirazeus Savaak. The Master Dragon was rampaging in the grounds of the Fire civilization and caused much trouble.

X, seeing this ordered Michelangelo: "Well, want to reinforce yourself? Then you should go capture it."

Michelangelo replied: "Sure I will."

X gave Michelangelo a stack of blank cards and the knight disappears in a blinding thunder, going into the Fire civilization grounds to capture the Master Dragon.


	3. Ch2: Capture Kirazeus!

When michelangelo entered the grounds of the fire civilization, he encountered a group of Humans that weren't especially welcome with his arrival.

One of the Humans, Mccallan, shouted at the Knight: "Who are you? Please go away! We will finish that ugly Dragon ourselves."

Michelangelo replied: "I'm here to capture it under the command of X."

Mccallan suddenly turned from rash angry to doubtful. "X? You mean that guy who used to command us in that war 100 years before? Ok, i'll go ask Dorago then."

Then the Human went onto the palace nearby and asked Dorago.

Mccallan asked Dorago for permission for Michelangelo to Catch Kirazeus, in which he replied: "That order by X? Of course, let him do it...Just let him."

When the Human came out of the palace, he instantly gave Michelangelo permission to catch Kirazeus.

Michelangelo instantly went to the other side of the human facilities where Kirazeus is rampaging and in there it was literally a disaster, the Master Dragon begin rampaging in the streets and caused massive havoc. That was until he turned on his back and suddenly saw the knight.

The Dragon then noticed the blank cards that Michelangelo held on his deck case and instantly regconized that the knight's purpose is to capture it. It then spoke in a mighty tone: "IF YOUR PURPOSE IS TO HAVE ME JOIN YOUR RANKS...THEN COME ON AND SHOW ME YOUR MIGHT!"

Michelangelo began to unleash Ov Sidia and Maruhavaan from the deck case and brandished a sword made of diamond. The 3 then begin to attack the Dragon in full force.

The Dragon began attacking the Knight and his creatures violently with his sword and the 3 were pretty overwhelmed. Michelangelo was resorted to dodging the attacks, but he hasn't been ready to give up. He commanded Maruhavaan to slash the eye on the chest of Kirazeus, which is apparently its weak point. Then, After a while, the dragon was apparently weak enough for capture. Michelangelo threw a blank card, which began to form...And it broke free!

The Dragon then begin attacking maruhavaan and defeated him, returning him to those of a regular card. Then it begin to breath crystals, which Michelangelo and Ov Sidia dodged and Michelangelo sent in another blank card.

He now commanded Ov Sidia: "Come back, i will deal with this." And the one eyed king replied: "Yes, Sir!" and returned to his deck case.

The Dragon of course broke free and begin to attack even more violently, in which the Knight dodged with his speed but one attack hit his right leg, causing that feet to be trapped in crystals. Seeing this situation, he threw another blank card, then 1...2...3...It was caught!

As soon as the card generated, a light from the card broke free of the crystals that encased Michelangelo's right leg and it thanked him: "Now, you had shown me my might, may I be your service!"

The Fire civilization's humans now celebrated and allowed the knight to go back to X.

As soon as Michelangelo went back to the god world, Stephen came in and challenged Michelangelo. "May i test the might of your new card!"

Michelangelo responded: "Sure!"

He can't deny this however since Stephen doesn't reply kindly to rejections.

"I cast Faerie Life and add 1 mana, turn end."

"I cast Mendelssohn and reveal the top 2 cards of my deck, they were Dolgan Churis and Bolshack Dogiragon, so i add them to my mana zone."

Michelangelo thought to himself: "What was with that Dreaded thing again..." 

On his next turn, the knight casted Lifeplan Charger. "I Cast Lifeplan Charger." He looked at the top 4 cards of his deck and shown Kirazeus to Stephen, added it to his hand and put the spell to his mana zone. "Turn End."

On Stephen's next turn, he shouted: "Now I let you see the new rush tactics since God Michael's decree!"

"I summon Dolgan Churis and Revolution Change, Dogiragon Buster!"

A Churis wearing dragon bones and hi fived the legendary blue dragon knight.

"Final Revolution, I send out Romanesk, the Dragon Wizard!"

From the mana zone, a legendary, red angelic dragon appeared from the soil under the dragon knight's mighty roar.

"By his effect, i put the top 4 cards of my deck into my mana zone and now i have 8 mana!"

"Buster, Break 3 of his shields!"

Suddenly Aristotle came into the dueling room and asked Stephen something. "Sorry, i have to ask you something!" Stephen responded with: "Hmm?"

"Isn't Romanesk restricted to 1...How do you have 4 of them!"

Stephen crossed his arms and replied: "God Michael decreed him to be released from restriction. It's one of the only few changes that we agree with him at that time."

Aristotle now sits aside and spectates the Duel.

The shields were broke and there was 1 trigger: "Shield Trigger, Faerie Life, i put the top card of my deck to my mana zone."

"I don't attack any further and end my turn. But next turn i will finish you!" Stephen announced his moves.

"I now charge mana and summon Savaak DG." A dragon like creature with a mask appeared in the battlefield. "Then i reveal the top 3 cards of my deck, since all of them are eligible, i add them to my hand, and turn end. I cast One eye's Judgement and freeze Buster."

Stephen now questioned: "That's it? Now this will be your end! I summon MaltNEXT, Ultra War Dragon Edge!"

A tall, draconic humanoid appeared in the battlefield.

"Since i can't call Batorai Keep now, i will just call this. Go, Heart Burn!"

A palace appeared in the battlefield.

"MaltNEXT, Break the last of his shields!"

The humanoid winded up an energy pulse and broke 2 of the knights shields. However...

"Shield Trigger, Dragon's Sign!" I put Kirazeus Savaak into the battle zone and put Heartburn to your hyperspatial zone."

The Dragon fired a crystal beam and sent the palace to the shield zone, then into the hyperspatial zone.

"Then Shield Trigger, Novalty Amaze, I tap all of your creatures and send out another Kirazeus Savaak, which sends Dogiragon Buster on top of one of your shields!"

"Turn end...There's nothing i can do."

Stephen placed a card from his mana zone to graveyard and ended his turn.

Michelangelo then retaliated: "Well said...Now it begins! I summon another Savaak DG and add 3 cards from my deck to my hand. Then now, i attack with Kirazeus and break 2 of your shields!"

The first Dragon slashed at Stephen's shields and there are no triggers.

"But how does he one shot me...he doesn't even have enough firepower!"

"Kirazeus, attack again, but this time i cast this! Final Judgement of the Sky Dragon!"

When the second Dragon attacked, it shown an emblem and suddenly, all of the knight's Kirazeus were able to attack, and all of Stephen's creatures were surrounded by a blinding light.

"No Trigger, Go on." Stephen announced.

"Savaak, Direct!" The Dragon like creature appeared and shot a beam at Stephen, until...

"Revolution 0 Trigger, Bolshack Dogiragon! I reveal the top card of my deck and it is Dolgan Churis, then it battles with Savaak!"

Michelangelo replied: "I sacrifice the one eyed judgment on my shields and direct."

When the heroic red armored dragon was about to battle the Pseudo Dragon, it turned into a pile of smoke and survived, then shot a beam that directed towards the god of darkness and knocked him back.

The god of darkness congratulated: "Well, you shown me...Nice job. Go on."

On the other side when the duel is complete, X suddenly received a mail that came from Jack the Joe, who is the disciple of Neo, the constellation of Alpha.

The mail from the boy read:

"Neo sensed that danger that has came to your world. Now, I sent something for you, I'm pretty sure this thing can settle matters for everyone. Neo told me to create this thing and send it to you, so i did, so take it; It's useful for the future challenges.

-Jack the Joe, from Alpha"

Behind the mail stuck a master card, it was a cowboy Dragon and its name is Jot Gun Joeragon. Also, there was a new Jokers deck stuck on it.

The figure then begin to pack the card in his deck case, but he would want to reserve it for later.

Suddenly, another kingdom, this time Yvl, Also known as Area Y has been attacked by a blind girl, which has an aura reader on her right eye.

When all of the gods are assembling, God Michael Decreed: "That gift from Jack the Joe? X, go!"

As soon as God Michael ordered, X went to the kingdom and begin operating.


	4. Ch3: Jot Gun Joeragon

The kingdom of Yvl, an ancient kingdom filled with culture and supersitions. The center city Y, is among one of the biggest cultural centers that passed the religion of God Michael, who is the belevolent deity of a world without the protection of a constellation dragon.

One day, the city was attacked by a mysterious girl, she had blue, long hair, a cybernetic silver dress, and long boots with the same color as the dress, but she was blind and senses directions only by an aura reader on her left eye. Yet she seems to be attacking with chilling accuracies, being capable of sending blue smoke missiles that destroy every building around in just a few missiles. People were evacuating the streets and the king sends a duelist to dispatch the girl.

The girl does not seem to notice the duelist until she got close to her, in which the aura reader beeps very loudly and forces the duelist away.

The duelist, a blonde wearing a casual outfit introduced herself: "My name is Tsukuyomi and i shall remove you from play!"

The blind girl cackled wildly as if the strongest tourney winner in the city wasn't anything at all. "I am TUNE, the DJ of water and i shall make you know pain! Arise, the Moon!"

Suddenly a blue moon appeared on top of the sky and a dueling table appears between the 2, forcing them to duel.

"I summon Onikamas, Strange Flow and end my turn." Tsukuyomi summoned a fish man with an invincible aura.

"I cast Faerie Life." TUNE casted a spell that put the top card of her deck into her mana zone.

"I summon Platina Walsura S on top of Onikamas and break your shields!" The blonde summoned a blue, fat slime and the slime fired a beam from its mouth that broke 2 of TUNE's Shields.

"When i attack with Platina Walsura, i draw 3 cards and discard a card!" The blond drew 3 cards and discarded 1.

"Shield Trigger...Team Tech's Wave go...Return that thing to your hand."

A corrupting wave appeared and flushed the large slime away.

"Turn end, Next turn you lose!"

"I Cast Mana Crisis...put thea card from your mana zone to your graveyard...End..."

"Well, that's it, let me show you my true power! I summon Dolgan Churis for 3 mana thanks to Bad Action Dynamite 2! Then revolution Change...Dogiragon Buster!"

"Souless netdecker..." TUNE insulted.

"Thanks to Dogiragon Buster's Revolution Change, I use Final Revolution and call out Apache Urara. And i choose that card!"

That card is Cyberdice Vegas which means that the blonde can send out Ryusei Kaiser.

"I send out Ryusei Kaiser and Dogiragon Buster Breaks 3 of your shields."

"Shield Trigger...Faerie Life, i add the top card of my deck into my mana zone. Then Shield Trigger...Cyberdice Vegas, Gambling Expert of D..."

"Ryusei Kaiser, Direct!" The blonde commanded. Little that she knew that this is a grave mistake.

"Denjara Switch...Cyberdice Vegas! I Cast Hyperspatial Gallows Hole..." The blind girl casted a spell that bounced the Native American Fire lizard to the blonde's hand then called out Ganveet from a portal that destroyed the Ryusei Kaiser.

"Ugh...Turn End."

"Expand Cyberdice Vegas and end..."

At the blonde's next turn, she did not have anything to put back Dogiragon Buster, so she summoned Dolgan Churis and claimed: "This will be your end! Buster, Direct!"

"Not so Fast..." As the blind girl emotionlessly muttered. "Denjara Switch...Miraculous Plague...Choose 1 creature to destroy...And the other to hand..."

"Ugh, churis to hand and destroy buster." The sword destroyed the dragon knight and bounced the churis to hand.

"Then...2 of your mana goes away."

The sword then slashed the 2 out of 3 mana left from the blonde. The blond returned the Churis to hand and the Memento to graveyard.

On the blind girl's next turn, she emotionlessly announced: "Shame on you...You die now...I cast Reap and Sow and remove your last mana...Turn end..."

The blonde can do nothing but charge mana.

"Then i summon this...Gokuga Roisa! When it is put into the battle zone, i draw 2 cards..."

A large ship that resembles a blue dragon appeared in the battlefield.

The blonde again can do nothing but charge mana since she ran out of 2-drops.

"Now, I cast another reap and sow again...And i put the top card of my deck to mana...Then send a card from your mana zone to your grave...Gokuga Roiza allows me to cast the spell again from grave..And Twice."

The blonde was completely shocked and defeated since she didn't expected what she saw.

The blonde can do nothing but charge mana.

"And now...MUSIC START..."

Background music turns into **Castle on the moon/** **青龍**.

"I now summon...This!...VAN Beethoven, Zenith of Shura!"

A colorless king of dragons appeared in the battlefield with supressing aura.

"Turn...End."

The next card that the blonde drew gave her some hope.

"I summon Onikamas, Strange flow again and next turn you die!"

The blind girl responded: "You think so...No way...! I summon Wedding Zenith of Celebration...Next turn you die."

A beautiful Angel deity appeared in the battlefield and since it didn't choose creatures, it put the Onikamas and the rest of the blonde's hand into her shields.

The girl's next draw was a Buster so she charged it into mana and ended her turn.

"Hmmmm...It looks like you've ran out of options...Let me put you out of your misery...I...cast mana crisis again and strip you out of your last 2 mana thanks to gokuga roiza.. Then summon sr spellcyclica and cast Hyperspatial Gallows Hole and return one of my sr to hand...Then Ryusei Kaiser, tge Victorious from Hyperspatial Zone!"

The Mana Crisis spell stripped the last of Tsukuyomi's mana and A blue, cybernetic Dragon appeared in the battlefield and returned the spell hyperspatial gallows hole to its owner's hand, then a Blue dragon holding a red sword on his tail appeared along with it.

"And now i attack with Wedding and cast this...Zenith Requiem, Secret Symphony!"

As the beautiful angel attacked, it casted a sign and fired a large beam from its chest.

"This spell gives wedding world breaker and it sends all of your shields to your grave. Breaks off...You die..."

Of course, do you think that this situation is reversible?

"VAN...Direct." The girl ordered a finalizing command and the grey king of dragons fired a beam that knocked the blonde away.

Tsukuyomi was the strongest champion of the city of Y, but she was no match for a deity. A deity has much more dueling skills than a regular human, isn't that right?

"RIP" The girl then coldly blurted out and fired a missile that froze the blonde in place.

There was no hope now...The city of Y is throughly conquered for creation...OR IS IT?

At this moment, a hooded figure with a shadow dragon spirit on his back walked in front of TUNE.

The Aura Reader beeped in an extremely low noise and as soon as TUNE sensed him, she became extremely violent and shouted: "...X!"

"No mercy...Kill at all costs..."

X then retaliated: "For the love of earth i'll exile you out of here!"

A dueling table appeared and the 2 dueled.

"I cast faerie Life..." TUNE placed a mana and ended her turn, bringing her mana count to 3."

"I summon Yattareman and cast Niyare get, which adds the top 3 cards of my deck, end."

"I Cast Mana Crisis and put 1 of your mana to grave.."

"I charge and summon Yattareman and summon Pali Nights, which returns my lost mana, now my mana count is 3. Turn end."

"I cast Reap and Sow and put a card from your mana zone to your graveyard...And put the top card of my deck to my mana zone."

"Well...Mana burn is it...But i will not be giving up. I summon another Pali Nights and put a card from my grave to mana, and summon Gayoushin. By his effect, i have 5 jokers in my mana or battle zone, so i draw 2 cards, then i discard a Jokers from my hand and draw 2 cards. Turn end."

"I summon Gokuga Roisa and draw 2 cards, end."

"Well, Doing nothing...This will finish you! I return 2 Pali Nights and a Gayoushin to my hand and summon this for 2 mana. Jot Gun Joeragon!"

The hooded figure took away his hood and revealed a robotic figure which proceeds to summon a cowboy dragon. Then X commanded: "I Jot Gun Joeragon, Attack! I draw a card, and discard a card, which is Iron Manhattan! When a Jokers is discarded from my hand, I activate its cip effect, in Iron Manhattan's case, i break all but 2 of your shields, then discard a card from my hand, which is Jobert De Runo, so i tap Gokuga Roiza and untap Jot Gun Joeragon!"

At the same time X brandished a DJ Table and yelled: "MUSIC START!" Background music turns into **EXTRA MODE/USAO**.

"Ugh...No Trigger...!" The girl groaned.

"Jot Gun Joragon, Break 2 of her shields!"

The cowboy Dragon fired a pistol that broke the rest of the blind girl's shields, which has 1 trigger.

"Shield Trigger...Team Tech's Wave go...I destroy Joeragon."

A corrupting wave destroyed the Joeragon and it landed into X's graveyard.

"Does not matter...Yattareman...Direct."

The trumpet man rushed at the blind girl and flew a slipper at her, which sends her flying into the ground.

The sky now returns to the daylight it should be and everything that the girl frozen becomes unfrozen.

The girl then hissed: "This time I let you go...Next time expect no mercy." While teleporting away.

The blonde and all of the other denizens of Yvl began to notice X's presence in the city. One of the Denizens shouted: "Hey, it's a deity! They are real!"

A kid in the crowd spoke to his father: "I've heard lots of stories of how they were the personification of their planet...I can't believe i've saw one personally!"

Tsukuyomi then thought to herself..."When i was a duelist i thought i am invincible and don't believe in deities. I really thought i am the strongest duelist in the world. But these deities really shown me..."

X then left a note and teleported away.

As soon as Tsukuyomi took the note, it said:

"This is a message by Neo, the EDG of Alpha.

* We had been detecting attacks from enemy deities against earth. Since Earth is now no longer a constellation due to the lack of an EDG (Elder Dragon God), We had been monitoring earth for so long, and we had figured out the planeswalking gods from earth know nothing about these deities. Thankfully, we are teaching them how to fend these extremely powerful extraterrestrial forces off, and they are pretty good at that, and so they had gained respect from us.

Ok, so here's the point. These beings came from another dimension and are highly dangerous and powerful, and regular humans, creatures or armies are incapable of stopping them. After GranX fell due to Ragnarok ZERO, Earth is like a withering tree incapable of defending itself from invasion. This is why the planeswalking gods came here to help. At the meantime GranX became a sealed version of himself, and i'm sure he will help you guys out here. We will not interfere until the worst of the worst descends.

At last, i hope you guys know what you are dealing with. Here's a few tips.

* Do not try to duel them, they are ridiculous.

* Try to stall them until the gods arrive, i recommend using creatures to stave them off and keep them busy so they can't annihilate you.

* In the worst situation, we will know and will come here to help.

I hope you take this notice and put it to your mind. Thank you."

The note was instantly spread to all kingdoms and the creature world. The whole world was prepared for this and became much more prepared when situations come.

At the meantime, 3 weeks later.

A knight in stone wielding a large stone in the sword is attacking the city of W in Wildo. Thankfully, the citizens were capable of stalling it, and God Michael sent X to the situation. Darwin appears and asked God Michael can he as backup, God Michael replied: "Yes, i think you have the stuff to do it."

As soon as the mission was activated, Darwin found himself in a space.

In the space, he had saw Kingdom Ou Kabuto. The powerful beetle master announced. "I felt like this treat was a bit too strong for me and you. But i shall transform into a higher form. Get this!"

Then Darwin went back to the real world and the Kingdom Ou Kabuto card split into 2 parts, this time a creature and a spell. Darwin got excited and is going to use the card to the mission, telling X: "Let's go!" as the 2 teleported to the city of Wildo.


	5. Ch4: Secret! Gouhaten Tsukumogatari!

Unlike the previous 2 invasions, this time the people of Wildo were more prepared about it since the message from Neo spread further towards the world. In fact, the Light Civilization who had something from the Humble Tulk to the Mighty Alphadios, managed to stall Excalibur despite his might, until the gods arrived.

When X arrived to the scene with Darwin, Excalibur suddenly noticed him and began flinging his sword in the stone from their back.

Aware from the obvious ambush, X roll dodged and Darwin blocked the attack with Gale Vesper, which proceeded to be pushed further until they were close to the side of the wall.

"Let's End Here!" X pointed his finger at the stone knight, which he turned up and made a grin. "Let's ROCK!"

As the dueling table opened, the 2 duel.

"I charge mana and end."

"I summon Jasmine, Mist Faerie and put the top card of my deck into my mana zone by destroying her."

A cute faerie appeared and self destructed, raising EXCALIBUR's mana count to 3.

"I summon Oboro Kagerou, Moonlight Mecha and draw 3 cards, then put 3 cards from my hand to deck bottom."

Excalibur knew instantly what is that deck. "Oh, did that deck got used against TUNE and got screwed before? Ha, Ha, Ha! Let's see how it works better than a netdecker did."

"My turn, draw. I summon Silver Scoop and put it to my mana zone, then you choose that thing and put it into your mana zone!"

A wolfdog warrior appeared and burrowed itself into the soil, then vines ensnared the Robot and it was dragged into the mana as well.

"Well...I still have tricks! X claimed. By the way i invented this deck, how do you think about it!? I summon another Oboro Kagerou again and draw 4 cards, then put 4 cards to the bottom of my deck. Then i summon Platina Walsura S and break 2 of your shields!"

X summoned another robot and it evolved itself into a large, ball like slime. The slime fired a beam from its mouth and broke 2 of the stone knight's shields.

"Strike Back, Ochappi, Pure Hearted Faerie, i return Jasmine to the mana zone."

"My Turn. I summon sasoris, dragon edge and i send out Boaroaxe, Evil Tomahawk, which puts Marinyan, Dragon Edge into the battle zone, and it puts Whitey, Dragon Soul Church into the battle zone. It freezes your Platina Walsura! Turn end."

"And you think these tricks will end me...Forget about it! I summon Dolgan Churis using Bad Action Dynamite 2! Then Dolgan, Revolution Change into Dogiragon Buster and it sends out Apache Urara! Reveal that card in your hand!"

A large rat wearing dragon armor appeared in the battle zone and hi-fived a blue dragon knight, which roars and calls out a native american warrior fire lizard. The fire lizard roars and calls out a Beast Warrior, Jin ~The Ogre Blade~, Crimson Rage.

"Buster, Break 3 of his shields." X commanded and the dragon slashed past 3 of the stone knight's shields.

"Shield Trigger! Euru Bucca, Mystery Dragon Ruins. I put apache urara and jin to your mana and hyperspatial zone respectively!"

"Hmph, Turn End."

"Unfortunately...Get ready to be judged by the stone sword! I now evolve Sasoris into Gyogyou, Revolution Dragon Edge for 1 mana and send out another Marinyan, which sends out Eru = Bucca, Mystery Gathering Dragon Ruins. Gyogyou, attack Platina Walsura S!"

The Bird Dinosaur Revolutionary Dragon attacked the slime with its beams, destroying it."

"But this is not all! I put Rutsparfait Panzer from my mana to battle zone and since it's put from the mana zone, i put your buster to the mana zone!"

A fruit parfait panzer appeared in the battlefield and put the blue dragon knight into vines and removed it from play.

"And now...Dragsolution, Boaropagos!"

The Axe from the claws of the revolutionary dino dragon were removed from him and it turned into a stone demon palace.

The next card that X drew gave him some hope. "I summon Dolgan Churis and Revolution Change it to Dogiragon Buster!"

Strangely, The Stone Knight did not try to stop him.

"I now call out Apache Urara again and now I choose this card!"

It was a nature card, so X sent out Gaial Kaiser. However...

"You've fell into my trap! Go eat this...Now i call out Silver Scoop using Gyogyou and i put it to my mana zone. Then i try it again and you choose one of your creatures and put it into your mana zone too!"

The Gaial Kaiser and Apache Urara were both ensnared with vines and disappeared.

"And now...Falconer...Block that Buster! By his effect i send out Ochappi and restore 1 mana."

"Turn end..." X muttered.

"And now this will be your end! First, Erur Bucca, Dragsolution! Then, I summon Jasmine from my hand, destroy her and put the top card of my deck to my mana zone then call out Jaberu, which i add another Jaberu to my hand. Then i summon This Jaberu and add Jasmine to my hand and call out Sanmadd from my mana zone, which is put on top of Jaberu and i choose your Buster and put it to mana zone!"

"Then, I call out Jasmine and add the top card of my deck to mana, then call out Rutsparfait. Then i call out my third and last Marinyan, which calls out Reddull and gives the Rutsparfait Panzer speed attacker."

"Sanmadd, Break 3 of his shields!"

"No Trigger..."

"Gyogyou, Break 2 of his shields!"

"Shield Trigger, Memento Guardian Shrine..."

"Nothing left right? Well, DIRECT, SANMADD!"

The Tribal warrior apemen with a stone vehicle rushed onto the robotic figure and knocked him into the floor.

As if this happened, The Stone Knight now laughed maniacally: "And so this is the "X" everyone is talking about? Forget about it, i don't believe i can beat you so easily. Now DIE!"

The stone knightwas about to finish X with a sword in the stone, until something hit him in the sides and sent him flying.

X turned his head and saw Kingdom Ou Kabuto, the master of nature!

The Rhinoceros Beetle rushed at the stone knight and ambushed him by the sides, causing him to be knocked down the floor. Behind him is Darwin which angrily crossed his arms: "Well, want to kill X? GET PAST ME FIRST!"

The Stone Knight took him lowly and jeered: "Hmph. Let's see what puny tricks you have here. But if you don't get me this time i will destroy you!"

"I cast Jasmine and destroy her, turn end." The Faerie that Darwin summoned exploded and put the top card of his deck into his mana zone, ending him in 3 mana.

"I summon Jasmine Mist Faerie". The stone Knight destroyed his own faerie as well, ending him in 3 mana.

"I cast faerie Shower and look at the top 2 cards of my deck. I put this into my mana and other to my hand. Turn end." The white suited man dropped Shakogairu into his mana and put the other card to his hand.

"I summon Ochappi, Pure Hearted Faerie and put Jasmine into my mana zone and end my turn." A faerie in white clothes ended up in the stone knights mana zone and put the deceased Jasmine to his mana zone.

"I summon Sarutobi Giant, Dolge and draw a card, discard Shakogariu and put it into my mana zone. Turn end."

"Intriguing..." The Stone Knight complimented.

"By the way...Well, I now summon Sasoris, Dragon Edge and send out Boaroaxe, which i use to send out Marinyan, Dragon Edge which sends out Euru = Bucca, Mystery Gathering Ruins. Turn end! Next turn you might lose."

"I summon Teranesk, Hard Battling Ancient Dragon and add all cards revealed by it to mana. Turn end."

"Well...That's it? Prepare for your doom next turn, because now Eru=Bucca Dragsolutions!"

The Ruins transformed itself into a large, towering dinosaur.

"I now summon Jaberu using 1 mana and add Gyogyou to my hand, Then i summon it on top of Sasoris. Gyogyou, Break 2 of his shields and i send out Marinyan from my mana, which calls out Greene and i put the top card of my deck to my mana zone."

"No Trigger."

"Turn End...Dragsolution - Boaropagos! Next turn you see despair!"

"You think this little trick will end me? Now i cast this...Gouhaten Tsukumogatari!"

Darwin casted a spell which had a rock-hard beetle smash his fist onto the floor and it spoke something, that seems to count up from 1 to 99.

Then at the meantime, each player's creatures end up from battle zone to mana zone, but much to EXCALIBUR's Shock, they don't seem to do anything at all and just sat there.

"You fool...Gouhaten Tsukumogatari does not allow you to use come into play effects! But Mach Fighter still triggers. Bontobolt, Attack Gyogyou!"

The Tall Dragonfly boy shot a bow that killed the revolutionary dragon instantly.

"And now...This is the true power of Gouhaten Tskumogatari, the new skill of the new nature civilization champion!"

Anyways, Turn End...But it will be your turn no more! Now due to the effect of my 3 Shakogairu, i draw 15 cards, but my deck has 10 cards left...But due to Shakogairu's effect, I WIN! And this is your price for messing with X!"

The Giant Clam removed Darwin's entire deck and instead of causing an explosion, it fired a large beam of water and shot Excalibur flying.

Darwin then commanded: "Kingdom Ou Kabuto, finish this pitiful fool! As the large beetle tackled, suddenly a black light appears flashing and knocked the beetle away, which made the stone knight EXCALIBUR disappear.

Then the black light appeared in the sky and revealed the hologram of what seems to be a boy with all of his details covered in a ragged, grey hood, wearing a suit of grim armor and a large, cruel claw on his right hand.

The boy announced: "I AM DJ ABYSS. BY THE POWER OF DE SZAK, I SHALL CONQUER THIS FORMER CONSTELLATION FOR THE TIME BEING WITH MY MASTER!"

Then the boy maniacally laughed and vanished in a large black bang.

X now sees this and questions: "And i thought De Szak was killed in the previous war!"

Darwin replied: "Clearly somebody picked it up when you defeated Niltopia. And it wasn't for fun and games of course!"

"Let's report it to God Michael." X told Darwin and the 2 went into the fortress again.

Meanwhile, As they described the situation with God Michael, On the other side...

"Hey look this is Michael's porn stash. Let's see what's inside it..." Galleo and Michelangelo went through Michael's box of hentai and laughed.

"Umm...Did that girl look a bit underaged?" Galleo laughed as he saw the first hentai manga he saw on the trove.

"Umm this girl's breasts look a bit too large for her age." Michelangelo jokingly said.

Then suddenly Michael went to the room to fix up stuff and saw Galleo and Michelangelo in the room.

"Hey what are you guys doing there? Go away!" Michael angrily shouted.

"Umm...Nothing." The gangster and the Knight dashed out of the room.

But at least Michael knew that someone knew his secrets now...isn't it!

You should not go and see Stephen's stash, it's even worse!


	6. Ch 6: The Future, The Dream

On the next day, When X and the world is sleeping, he had a dream.

The hooded figure fell into another dimension, which resembles a void filled with technicolors. Suddenly, a large pile of filth, which seems to be computer viruses, appear from the celling of the dimension and formed what seems like X's robotic armor, aside that it's tinted in red and one of his eyes were eroded.

The hooded figure instantly stepped away, gasping: "Who are you, go away!"

The look-alike spoke in a distorted, cybernetic voice: "I am X from the Future, one of the soldiers of GOLDENCORP. And you must be the X from another dimension!"

X responded shockingly: "No, God-X is the X from the Future and you are!?"

The X Lookalike replied again with the same frightening voice: "I...Am from a future from another dimension. I need your help...Go into that hole. That hole is the path to my world. Let's Jump Into It!"

Without Heistation, X jumped into the hole along with the look-alike.

Then, the look alike presented X with a new world that seems like earth but it's not. It is filled with dark, emotionless, metropolitan buildings, and the floor is a high tech dark. The air is completely cool, similar to an air conditioned room.

When X entered this future from another dimension, he was completely shocked. "This emotionless...This High Tech...It's nothing like my world."

The Lookalike then called the hooded figure: "There's no use being impressed by our landscape. Go, there's something more important!"

The hooded figure instantly rushed along with the look-alike and ended up in a large square. Then, suddenly, a DJ in the literal sense teleported and the 2 were forced to step down.

The DJ brandished a DJ Table and his body is in complete silver, including his hair. His eyes are covered by a pair of high tech glasses and he dons a silver armor with red hues.

The DJ formally introduced himself in a tough voice: "Greetings! My name is Catastropha...And Let us start here with...YOUR DOOM!"

The lookalike instantly recognized the DJ as an enemy and asserted: "Catastropha...Your disruption of the world's order comes to an end! You summoned Sekai THE END to our dimension and that ugly dragon is gone. And now...YOU SHALL BE GONE!"

Catastropha replied with a smug tone: "Hmmhmm...And i'll see how THAT GUY on the right is like first, then i'll deal with you. Let's START!"

The lookalike nodded his head in front of X and whispered: "Go." Then, a dueling table appears in front of the two and the two duel.

"I cast Faerie Life and end."

"I summon Onikamas, Strange Flow and end." The robotic figure summoned the blue merman into the battlefield.

The DJ also noticed the card on X's mana zone, it was a Rumble Machine G.W.D.. The robot then mockingly laughed: "That was a ridiculous card! Nobody uses that now! Hahahaha!"

The Lookalike instantly contacted what seems to be a variant of Michael using telepathy with his eyes shut. "Oh No...He's using Dogiragon Buster..."

The Michael lookalike replied: "What is that card? Nobody uses that thing anymore...Hmmm...Let him go. If he gets defeated, send him back..."

The X lookalike sighed and opened his eyes.

X suddenly know that something is wrong.

"I cast DJ Live and reveal the top 2 cards of my deck. I put one into my mana zone and the other to my graveyard, then draw a card. Turn end."

Then, on X's third turn, he yelled: "Here see this! I summon Dolgan Churis using Bad Action Dynamite 3 and revolution change him into Dogiragon Buster. I use it to call out Apache Urara and i choose a card in your hand at random."

Megamix Catastropha reveals the card in his hand and it seems to be glowing, which means that the card is one that X had never saw before. The card was also light/water/darkness, so X chose Victorious Ryusei Kaiser and ordered Buster to break the shields.

The blue dragon knight slashed at the DJ's 3 shields and they reveal themselves.

"Shield Trigger 1, Faerie Shower, I look at the top card of my deck and put one to mana, other to hand. Second, I cast This! DJ Signal!"

DJ Signal Cost: 8 Spell Light/Darkness

Sanction Trigger (When this shield would leave your shield zone, you may cast this spell instantly for no cost.)

Each of your opponent's creatures get -4000 power.

Reveal the top 5 cards of your deck. If there is at least 1 command and all 5 civilizations in your mana zone, summon a command from your hand into your mana zone. Then, put the revealed cards to the bottom of your deck in any order.

On the next moment, Onikamas and Apache Urara are destroyed instantly.

The DJ revealed the 5 cards, which indeed contained 5 civilizations and a command. The hues on his body then glow and the sky becomes dim. The DJ Table instantly materializes and he begins to play it, all the while when shouting : "Freestyle Begins! Megamix Catastropha...GO!" while he thumped the glowing card in his hand to the battle zone.

When i summon Megamix Catastropha, i choose abilities from 5 creatures in either player's mana zone, battle zone or graveyard and activate their cip effects. I choose the Dorago, VAN Beethoven, Number Nine and Immovable in my battle zone and the Rumble Machine in your mana zone and catastropha gains all of those creatures abilities."

"Then Megamix Catastropha uses Rumble Machine G.W.D and Dorago's come into play effects and battles your Buster and Ryusei!"

A silver robot with silver hair, wearing a cool, silver strap on his head, having a scarf encircling his head and a suit of armor with blue hues appears in the battlefield and he summoned the power of the 5 cards listed above and gained their powers. Then, he summoned Rumble Machine G.W.D. from the turntable and turned it against Ryusei Kaiser, destroying it. The almighty being also used Dorago's power and destroyed Buster, leaving everything on X's battlefield destroyed.

The DJ muttered: "Your time is up. Now this is the power of SAMPLING PARTY! But wait there's more..."

The DJ then casted a spell from his hand, which is nothing but All Delete.

"By Catastropha's effect, i also cast this...ALL DELETE!"

X stepped back and gasped Fearfully: "No!"

The being thumped the card into his graveyard and the DJ Turntable winded up a powerful dark energy that sends both player's shields, hand and graveyard flying. Since immovable's effect allows Catastropha to stay, it is the only thing in the battlefield that remains.

X can do nothing but end his turn.

"And now...My turn. I do nothing but...FINISH HIM...CATASTROPHA!" The DJ commanded in a strong tone.

The DJ Robot turned the turntables on the DJ Table once rapidly and a series of shurikens fly out from the DJ Table, sending X flying instantly with explosive damage.

X lies down on the floor unconscious and moaned: "..."

Then, his body dissipates into a red and X goes back to the portal where he has started from, then drifted out of view.

X now opened his eyes...And he woke up.

"What...Was that!" He woke up shockingly.

X instantly rushed into God Michael's throne and reported the situation to the gods.

God Michael rubbed his chin and expressed: "DJs?...Megamix...Hmmm...Pretty sure trouble is coming or is already here. Something is going awry...and i can sense it."

Order from his throne also spoke to X. "The visions you had saw were real. I know a world like you described exists in the future in another dimension. Hence, our planeswalking experience told me about it."

X was shocked about the opinion of the vizors and him and the other gods instantly know that this was ill omen.

At the other side, a mysterious empress commands a shady figure in a ragged hood, with a steel claw on his right, and steel boots, his appearance resembling a dark reaper.

"DJ Abyss...Attack the fortress!"

The Shady Figure chucked ominously and exited the portal into the real world. When he landed, he was right into the earth and is approaching the sky fortress.

"Damn it, something is coming again. Michelangelo, dispose of him!" God Michael ordered.

X follows suit and follows Michelangelo to the shady figure to assist Michelangelo against that abomination.


	7. Ch 7: Despair does not hold back

In the Mysterious dimension where the DJs existed...

TUNE, EXCALIBUR, and V.A.L. were all arriving at the same time battered and hurt from all the direct attacks they received from the planeswalking gods. TUNE reported to a mysterious girl, who is covered by robotic armor. The area of the Dimension resembles a space station clad in deep blue.

The one-eyed moon reported with a steady breath: "Those guys were way too strong for us...Particularly X, he has some allies to his party. we've never saw those before and were overwhlemed...Their power nearly suprises us..."

The Stone Knight reported kneeling on the floor: "Empress, do something about it! This is beyond belief!"

The Disco Robot advised: "MAYBE YOU CAN SHOW THEM THE BASS! GO ON!"

The mysterious robotic girl seems hesitant at first, simply just sitting on her black commanding seat and thinking. Then after around 30 seconds, she shouted rashly on the speaker: "ABYSS! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Abyss was apparently dueling a strange duelist called "Enigmafiend" across the internet and was defeated miserably due to him getting shuffles that are so bad that he can do nothing but draw card after card. Being enraged by this, he stomped on the floor until the announcement rang in his room. Knowing that it was his master, he instantly raced to the throne room, which he angrily moaned: "What do you want me to do..."

The Master kept her cool and announced her plans. "Now i will unleash a full scale attack on those fools who dare stop the resurrection of 7D Trance. But for this attack, i'll deal with them myselves. Fufufu. ABYSS, you stand by but do not show up. I'll show them a lesson, then once i fail, come in. If i succeed, rub the salt in their wounds."

Abyss thought to himself: "Deal or no deal i'm going to come. But i'm coming anyway..."

Abyss follows The Master reluctantly to the real world and just stays in a dark portal next to the god's fortress. Gloria lands right inside the fortress and remains undetected by the would be serious security systems.

The Master landed inside the fortress and suddenly, a dark energy has dropped into the floor and a boy went in to intercept her. She didn't recognize the boy but she is pretty sure that he is one of the gods, and she can instantly sense that the god was a god of darkness.

Stephen cackled manically: "You foolish bitch, why in the hell are you here?" Then he noticed that the girl was an Elder Dragon Deity just by sensing her aura and got really serious. He then tensely commented with a devilish tone: "Elder Dragon Deity eh...But i'm not backing off any chances. Time to run you down! Hahahahaha!"

X saw this from the television in his chamber and he instantly sensed this opponent is completely out of the question. "There is no way Stephen can deal with that thing! I won't notify them anymore, i'll take care of this myself...But i'll observe first." He thought to himself.

On the other side, The girl in robotic suit seems to be impervious of the intimidating presence of the god of darkness and just went straight into dueling.

A dueling table appeared in front of them and the 2 dueled.

"I summon Bloodrayne, Start Dash. Turn end."

"I summon Crista, First Squad. Turn end."

"I summon Jenny, the dismantling puppet." A marionette in gothic lolita appeared in the battlefield and asked stephen: "What should i cut down? Kekeke."

"The Heaven's Force." The marionette jumped and slashed the heaven's force card from the master's hand.

"I summon Crista, First Squad for 1 mana...Turn...End..."

"Hmmm...This doesn't sound very promising for such a mighty deity. I now summon Honenbe and add the top 3 cards of my deck to my grave, then return Black Psycho from my graveyard to my hand. Turn End." A plane with a skeletal mask appeared in the battlefield.

The Master then coldly replied: "Unfortunately...You will regret this decision."

"Amidanazca, Super Destiny, Arise!" With this card's effect, I add the top card of my deck to my shields face down, then look at the top card of my deck..."

A stone bird, resembling a nazca line, appeared in the battlefield.

"And it is Clorts, Strange Stone!" Since it is a creature that costs less than the number of my shields, i add the top card of my deck to my shields face down."

"Then i look at my deck and it's Variable Poker, so i put all of my shields to the bottom of my deck and replace all of them. And this means...YOUR DOOM!"

The boy also known as the god of darkness was completely shocked as the room suddenly blackened and the background music became: **Bloomin Villain**.

The Master then announced: "I am Empress Gloria. For the name of Project G, I shall prevail true justice!"

She then replaces all 8 of her shields then began to resolve them one by one. Soon, she began to flood the battle zone with 5 shield adding creatures giving her 13 shields, then on the next run, she drew a card using Team Doremi's Light Spirit Go! and proceeded to resolve the last one, which happens to be Heaven's Force.

"I cast Heaven's Force...Then i put Alephtina, Spiritual Princess into the battle zone!"

Stephen suddenly noticed that card and he knew that he was doomed. X also noticed that card and that was once used by michelangelo when he was still corrupted in the first war. The shadow behind X spoke to him: "you have to Interfere! QUICK!" As he rushed into the basement of the fortress which the battle is happening.

Back to that side:

"When i have 10 shields with Alephtina...I WIN!"

"Witness the glory of GODEND!" The deity shouted with her arms spread to the sky.

The light unleashed from the spiritual princess knocked over stephen instantly and he transformed into his demon form, blocked it and fainted in human form.

The Deity then stepped toowards his body then made a smirk with her eyes glowing. "And this will be your..." As she brandishes a laser gun and tries to shoot, until...

A robotic figure suddenly knocked off her laser gun with a projectile from the right arm of his shadow.

She then turned her back and saw that was X. Despite he was no longer an elder dragon deity, she instantly recognized him and got mad. "You weren't dead yet!? NO!?"

X wondered: "So...You were the conductor of this...I recognize you. Long time no see. But, your legacy here won't be long. For every attempt to revive 7D Trance and Project Godend...I shall make you pay!" He then brandishes a revolver which fires a beam.

The beam did not affect the Empress at all.

"Your power has been seriously out of my expectations...Seriously underwhelming. Time to retaliate for your idiocy..." As she unleashed the Dragon that is linked to her armor, which is about to fire a series of missiles to X. However before she can fire, A shadowy figure whose face is obscured by a hood, a large claw on his left hand, and boots clad with pure black metal appeared from the portal and stopped the Empress, stating to her: "There is no need for hassle. Hold Back. He's dead."

Then, the empress set back and the hooded shadow stood in front of X and struck a pose. "LET ME SINK YOU INTO THE DEPTHS OF THE ABYSS!" He shouted with an inhuman demonic voice while glowing in a dark purple aura.

A dueling table appeared between X and ABYSS and the two duel. Empress Gloria stands behind ABYSS to spectate, while Stephen lies on the floor unconscious.

Michael then came in and summoned Kaiser Baki to pick the unconscious body of the god of darkness back to the medic.

"Bagin 16, First Squad." ABYSS muttered. A skinny, one eyed humanoid holding 2 blades appeared in the battlefield.

"I summon Yattareman then cast Niyare Get, then reveal the top 3 cards of my deck. Since they are all colorless cards, i add all of them to my hand. Turn end."

"Duscissor." The Hooded figure muttered and a scissor appeared in the battle field. It rushed towards the Yattareman and sliced it in half.

By this point, it is pretty evident from all the planeswalking gods that who picked up the creations of Niltopia Niente, De Szak and the Magic Tools after his sound defeat.

When Michael saw this while the Medic Leon was trying to save the god of darkness, he was completely shocked and Blurted: "This cannot be good!" Then he continued nervously, now talking to the boy next to him; "Notify God Michael to come in the basement when things get awry, Nolan."

The boy nodded and rushed to the throne room.

"Then now Grican." A Candle appeared in the battle field and put the top 3 cards of ABYSS' deck to his graveyard.

"End."

"I summon another Yattareman and a Pali Nights, then put the Yattareman from my graveyard to my mana zone. Turn...End."

"Vogaiga." ABYSS put the top 4 cards of his deck to his graveyard, then returns a Vomirror from his graveyard to his hand. "End."

"I summon Gayoushin for 4 mana, in which since i have 5 or more jokers in my mana zone, i draw 2 cards, then discard Pali Nights, and draw 2 cards. Turn end."

"You will regret." ABYSS then spoke in an inhuman voice.

"Vomirror." ABYSS summoned a mirror into the battle zone then put the top 3 cards of his deck into his graveyard.

"Then...Dupoiz. I Destroy Grican and Duscissor." A flask appeared in the battle zone and released a poison that sent the scissor and candle into his graveyard.

"I destroy Pali Nights since it doesn't have any use to me now." The liquid fell onto the disco ball headed boy and killed it.

"Vomirror Effect...Weissing." The Mirror in the battle zone shined and opened its mouth which creates a bed from it.

"Weissing Effect...Duscissor." The Bed then sent out a scissor from its quilt which sliced the trumpet man in half.

"This is not the end...NOW OPEN! GATE OF MOONLESS NIGHT!DE...SZAK!" The Bed, the Scissor and the book and candle in ABYSS' graveyard fused with each other then exploded, turning it into a gate. From the gate, a purple phoenix appeared in the battle zone and roared, then fired a beam that killed the paper king instantly.

"Now i end."

X felt nervous with the enormous board pressure and summoned Yattareman to reduce the cost of his jokers by 1, then casted Niyare get for no cost. "Now eat this! I summon Jot Gun Joeragon be returning Yattareman to my hand!...WHAT?"

Unfortunately for X, The Cowboy Dragon simply kneeled down weakly due to a purple field.

"Hmph...turn end."

"You will be punished for your foolishness." Abyss coldly responded with an inhuman voice.

"Tigernitro." ABYSS summoned a Plushie Tiger from his hand.

X thought to himself: "What is the point of him using a discarding card when Jot Gun Joragon allows me to use come into play effects?"

Then ABYSS immedeately read his mind and explained: "No worries. You end soon. Now...Summon Duscissor via effect of Vomirror 1. Then now...OPEN THE GATES OF ZERO MOON! MUKADE, NIGHTLESS SHARA...ARISE!"

"SINK INTO THE DEPTHS OF THE ABYSS OF DESPAIR! FEEL SOULESS AND HOPELESS AS YOU SINK!" The hooded figure raised his claw into the sky and the background music turned into **Aion/Anonymous**.

The scissor and Picture frame fused with each other with 2 other magic tools in grave and created a poisonous scorpion-centipede.

While the scissor just weakened the cowboy dragon, the resulting scorpion centipede killed it instantly with just one of its rainbow toxic stingers.

"Tigernitro, Mana Arms FIVE!" The plushie Tiger discarded all but one of X's cards in his hand.

There is nothing that X can do.

He drew a card, which is a useless Iron Manhattan, so he held to it and ended his turn. He then summons Yattareman and ended his turn. The trumpet man just kneeled into the floor weakly.

"Your end now! Vogaiga!" A picture frame appeared in ABYSS's side of the battlefield then he put the top 4 cards of his deck into his graveyard and return a card to his hand. "Then...Duscissor, Yattareman gets -2000 power!"

The Scissor sliced the trumpet man in half.

"Now finale! Dupois, Break 2 of his shields!" The flask charged at X's shields and broke them.

"Also, Discard!"

The Mukade launched a toxic mist that sends X's last card in his hand to his grave.

"No Trigger!"

"Then...Mukade, Break 2!"

"Damn! How can my luck be this bad!" X checked his shields and uttered in disbelief.

Also, the Mukade discarded another card in X's hand, which was X's last Yattareman.

"Finally, Tigernitro, break the last!"

"NO...NO...THIS CANNOT BE!" The robotic figure shook his head in disbelief and despair.

"De Szak, END!"

The Dark Phoenix fired a dark energy ball that is extremely huge, around the size of its body, then hurled the attack onto the robotic Figure. The robotic figure ate the attack at full force and lied down on the floor.

Abyss then approached the weakened X and grabbed him with his claws, shouting in a psychotic voice: "THIS WILL BE YOUR END, EAT THIS! HAHAHHAHAHA!

He grabbed X with his claws one handed and black electricity charged from the claw, then entered X, trying to steal and drain his life force. However, just before X is about to die from this, a white light appeared.

A Large, Muscular Robot clad with blue and gold, Holding the spear of lightning in his hand and a large, mighty shield appeared and announced its presence. "I am the guardian of this planet, the king of the Vizors, GOD MICHAEL! From this cause, I Shalt Make Thy bow before me!"

The Robot then fired a series of threads of light from his shield and they binded ABYSS' legs and his claw, forcing him to kneel and Drop X.

Then, he also noticed the Empress next to ABYSS and he summoned numerous white light showers that struck both ABYSS and the Empress.

ABYSS was staggered by the attacked and was knocked down by the knee. The Empress however, was completely unfazed.

The Empress then commented: "Nice Job for showing yourselves to be complete disasters upon us. I've grown tired of playing with you. Bye!"

Then she talked to ABYSS: "ABYSS, leave here. No need to waste time with them for now!"

The girl in robotic armor summoned a portal and dived into it along with the hooded spectre.

With X and Stephen gone out of frontlines for now, the Planeswalking gods had tried lots of healing magic on hand, but they won't wake up.

Nervous and Anxious considering this is the gate to further mass attacks, The Remaining Gods began to discuss plans to restore the fallen deities.

Suddenly, a white haired boy with pure white clothing stepped into the fortress himself.

He introduced himself: "I am Jack the Joe, and i heard X and Stephen have fallen. However, i have an idea!"

ELTP, the Golden Dragon told the boy: "Express your ideas."

The Boy proceeded to take a card from X's deck holder around his waist, which is the drawn Version of Volt Hell.

He dived inside the card to communicate with the Forbidden Draguner.

Inside the card, it was a apocalyptic setting with barren rocks and red lightning. Then, he has encountered Volt Hell, a robotic Sonic Command Initial with Dragon-like features, and his hand a spear. However, he was still in a form of a drawn card.

Jack the Joe told the Draguner: "Unfortunately, your master is in danger. Get out of the card maybe?"

Volt Hell responded reluctantly: "I'm afraid that since i am in incomplete form, it might cause problems..."

Jack the Joe persuaded him: "Apparently one of our ancient enemies, Empress Gloria is attacking Earth and most of the gods can't do anything against it. So...Would you do me a favor?"

The Draguner further responded: "I still don't have the confidence to do it..."

Suddenly the Draguner Kneeled in the floor in pain moaning: "UGH!"

Then, a black aura began to surround the drawn draguner and the black arua suddenly became white and exploded, knocking Jack the Joe back to the real world.

The boy kneeled down on the floor withstanding the rebound without any problems.

Then, During the White Aura, the drawn Draguner suddenly took complete form and regained some of its memories. It also completely materialized and stood up with increased power.

Then, the card on the floor at the same time, along with the Dragheart in X's deck holder materialized into a complete card, and the Initials Draguner materialized into the real world.

Then, the Draguner began to talk to the lifeless body of X via telepathy.

Inside X's consciousness, the figure of Volt Hell told him: "Arise. The time has came for you to regain your status."

"Let the teamwork of gods, dragons and people raise once more. Let not for the obstacles in the future to terrorize you. I am Volt Hell, and i shall reform our pact..."

Suddenly, X has awaken from the unconsciousness caused by the damage, and the hood that held his identity disappeared. He awakes in full robotic form and apparently, he has sensed that he has regained parts of his former powers, around one-fourth of it.

X also noticed the Volt Hell creature materialized before him and the Draguner told his former companion: "Sir, Let's go!"

Then, it materialized into a real card and entered X's deck case.

X then noticed Stephen which is still laid down. Volt Hell laid his hand down the waist of the god of darkness and sent down a pulse of darkness energy to it. Suddenly Stephen is raised from unconsciousness, and he too woke up as well.

The God of Darkness, resembling a boy woke up and thanked X for reviving him. "Thank you for all your efforts! Now Death CANNOT DIE!"

The Planeswalking gods then had an emergency meeting on the next day along with X.

Jack the Joe then proceeds to suggest Consulting the Dragon of constellation of Luna, Zephyr and his partner, Lunar Blueout.

X took this chance as meeting an old friend and agreed, and after a while, the rest of the gods agreed to go.

Of course X has to go but God Michael also sent Robert to aid his cause and X summoned a dimension portal to the outskirts of the constellation of Luna.


	8. Ch 8: The call for help

**Constellation Luna: Planet** **α**

X and Robert had finally met Zephyr and his partner, Luna Blueout after a 1000 light year trip that took 3 seconds. As soon as they arrived to the cities of the planet, which had a futuristic vibe in them, the Elder Dragon Deity, appearing as a blue skinned young man wearing a suit of blue, futuristic armor and a clock embedded on his chest plate, appeared along with a blue robot with glowing yellow eyes and a revolver on his left hand.

The man shook hands with X and Robert and asked: "Now, what is your purpose here? Hmmm...you two came from earth. Could you be here because "Empress Gloria" invaded your world?

Robert explained the situation so far to Zephyr.

Zephyr suddenly became cautious. "Uh-Oh, that is not good. At the end of this, I believe, and I REALLY believe that she will unleash both 7D Trance and PROJECT GODEND at the end of this thing. "

"In case if you don't know, 7D Trance is also known as the "Embodiment of Madness". Just the appearance of it descends the world into madness, and the psyche of mortals will become so insane that the world can actually implode itself. As for Project GODEND, it's something that we tried extremely hard to stop with the guy on your right. Hey X, isn't it?"

X responded with: "Yes, Volt Hell, did we?" The Initials Draguner nodded his head.

"By the way Empress Gloria is yet another Elder Dragon Deity that tried to invade and conquer all constellations and her true purpose is to revive Project GODEND to take down all of the constellations. But before then, 7D Trance must be unsealed so every single person on earth has to be descended into madness and listen exactly to her orders. Then, Project GODEND will be unsealed by stealing all of the fragments of the signs bar earth, since the earth fragments will be dissected throughout earth. By that thing is unsealed, she will use it to conquer all 12 constellations as her own, causing the Trance of Insanity."

"Now, from what i've heard, she has been successfully stolen 5 signs, and is about to reach us and Ashura."

Robert becomes shocked since he doesn't know how to explain it to God Michael. God Michael isn't very competent in dealing with these type of stuff and he isn't good at dueling, but this isn't a situation dueling can stop. So he asked. "So how should I compensate for this..."

"I'll cooperate with you, and I'll tell the rest to cooperate with you guys, but I need a test."

Then his head now points at X: "X, you have a quarter of you awakened right...Duel Me!"

X is now surprised and took a deep breath, and stayed calm. He nervously said: "Ok."

A dueling table appears between them, but before X took his deck, he realized that his deck was gone, and the only card remaining was Volt Hell and Boltbuster X. However, 39 more cards and 7 more hyperspatial cards were suddenly generated on his hand and the duel starts.

"I do nothing and end."

"I cast Dark Life and look at the top 2 cards of my deck. I put one to graveyard and other to mana. Turn end."

"I summon Analith, Cyber Armor and destroy it. Then, i put the top card of my deck to mana and end my turn." An insect appeared in the battle zone and destroyed, putting the top card of Zephyr's deck to his mana zone.

"I summon Honenbe, Skeletal Guardian and put the top 3 cards of my deck to my graveyard, then return a creature from my graveyard to my hand. Turn end."

"I cast faerie shower and look at the top 2 cards of my deck. I add one to mana and other to hand, turn end."

X then topdecked a glowing card then casted it.

"I Cast Shrine of Volt Hell."

Shrine of Volt Hell Charger

5/Spell/Darkness/Fire

Put the top 3 cards of your deck to your graveyard. Then, return a card from your graveyard to your hand.

Charger

When Robert saw that he was completely shocked. He instantly told Stephen telepathically: "It's one of those Elder Dragon Cards! I've never saw anything like that personally until now!"

Stephen replied: "This-this can't be! This is fucked up to extreme degrees! It means that we are indeed in a grave situation...I'll Tell God Michael about it!"

Stephen instantly told what Robert saw to God Michael.

God Michael states that he has heard of it, but he is also shocked to see someone he adopted had such a card. He got pretty jealous and moaned: "Grrrr..." but instantly snapped out, instead calling Stephen to pay attention and operate in a more serious manner, since he already recognized it as a grave threat. "Stephen, tell all of the planeswalking gods to stay on put, and i believe the humans need to have some independency on doing so as well."

God Michael used his god powers to create an aura on the world and all of the world's creatures are temporarily activated as real forms in the card owner's will.

Back to the duel...

Zephyr then responded X: "Hey...It's not like only YOU have those cards! I have too!"

"I cast Death Soul!"

Death Soul

6/Water/Darkness/Spell

Your opponent puts 5 cards from his hand to the bottom of his deck.

X moaned: "Ugh!"

During his next turn, he didn't draw an optimal card, so he just ended his turn charging the card to mana.

Zephyr then responded: "Now...I SHALL SHOW YOU MY TRUE POWER!" I summon Lunar Blueout and put a dragheart that costs 6 or less from my hyperspatial zone into the battle zone."

A blue robot holding a trident appeared in the battlefield.

"And I PUT...EAGLE MOON, DOOMSDAY CLOCKTOWER!"

And i end my turn. now choose one of my shields!"

X chose the first shield from the right.

Zephyr peeked that shield and made a menacing grin. "Suprise...NOW I SUMMON VAN BEETHOVEN, ZENITH OF SHURA!"

X instantly became shocked. Is there really no hope for him?

Then i also reveal the top card of my deck and see if it's a cost 6 or more creature and...It is...

The Card seems to be glowing, however.

Robert was even more surprised by the outcome. "How can X possibly survive that thing!? It's crazy!"

It's...Diazald, Devil Dragon Luna!"

Diazald, Devil Dragon Luna

9000/9/Water/Darkness/Creature/Demon Command Dragon/Cyber Moon

Double Breaker

Blocker

Your opponent plays with the top of his deck and his hand face up.

Your opponent cannot use non-creature cards that cost 6 or more.

Your non-creature cards can be used for no cost once per turn.

"And so...DRAGSOLUTION, HOPELESS ECLIPSE, LUNAR EAGLE EMPEROR!"

The Clocktower instantly transformed into a cybernetic dragon standing on two legs, having a wavy blue cape, and a eagle head on its chest.

"When it dragsolutions, i take an extra turn after this one, so...It goes!"

"I Draw that card and I cast Neutron Sign."

Neutron Sign

Spell/7/Water

Draw 2 cards.

Put a water command dragon that costs 9 or less from your hand into the battle zone.

"I summon that creature i just revealed and reveal the top of your deck and your hand!"

The top of X's deck instantly becomes visible to all players.

Stephen contacted Robert again and he spoke shockingly: "God, how is he supposed to deal with that thing! He was losing to ABYSS some time ago and that was a pretty normal De Szak deck! It doesn't have the crazy shit we see here!"

Robert responded: "We will have to see. But isn't De Szak not normal?"

Stephen responded calmly again in a demonic voice: "I might not fear death, but this power isn't anything i've expected. I might have to see what happens next now...UGH."

Zephyr continued: "By the effect of that card, I cast Jamming Chaff and draw a card."

"Lunar Blueout, Break 2 of his shields!"

"Now i look at my shields and it's another Lunar Blueout, so I summon it for no cost."

"I put another Eagle Moon into the battle zone and choose one of my shields."

X pointed at the second shield to the right.

"It's Gokuga Roiza, Dragon Armored Ship! I summon it for no cost and draw 2 cards."

"Now i reveal the top card of my deck and it's Saizoumist, Dolge, so the second one Dragsolutions!"

"I now summon Saizoumist, Dolge and shuffle a card from my graveyard to my deck and add the top card from my deck to my shields face down. And now I cast another Neutron Sign and put THIS into the battle zone!"

Dragment Symbol ld Heart Silence

8/7000/Water/Darkness/Creature/Crystal Command Dragon

When you put this creature into the battle zone, draw up to 3 cards.

Double Breaker

Mana Arms 4 - If you have 4 or more multicolored cards in your mana zone, your opponent cannot use cards that cost more than the number of cards in his hand.

"Now...Hopeless Eclipse, break 2 of his shields!"

X chose another shield.

"It's not an creature, you're lucky this time." Zephyr stated with a bit of cockiness.

The Dragon fired 2 energy balls that broke 2 of X's shields. He stared at the Shield Trigger creature, which is glowing but he cannot use it.

"Break the last shield, Luna Blueout!"

The Robot broke the last of X's shields.

However, when the shield broke, it just cracked and cracked very slowly, leaving Zephyr wondering what is going on.

Then, the shield suddenly exploded and revealed a strange spell that Zephyr is very familiar of, but Robert sees this and just gasped with his jaws dropping.

"What...the...fuck is that spell!" Robert gasped.

 **Divine Sanction - "End of Times"**

Cost:10 Spell Civilization: Fire/Darkness

Sanction Trigger: (When this spell is put into your hand from your shield zone, you may cast it immediately for no cost. If this shield would be put anywhere from your shield zone other than your hand, you may cast it immediately for no cost instead.)

This spell cannot be prevented from being cast.

Seal all of your opponent's creatures. Ignore all effects that prevent any creature from being sealed this way.

You may summon a Dragon or Command from your hand, graveyard or mana zone into the battle zone.

Zephyr was amazed: "Oh...so it is the Sanction Trigger...The power that only gods can hold..."

The spell cannot be prevented from being cast due to its effect, so all of Zephyr's creatures were sealed.

X then shouted: "Then by this effect...I put Volt Hell, Forbidden Dragon Edge from my graveyard into the battle zone!"

"And I equip him...DEAD BOLT!"

Suddenly the white robot initials that X held appeared from the ground and wielded a spear, then put the field Rusty Bolt, Dawnbreak of D into the battle zone. A card from Zephyr's mana zone was also put into his graveyard.

"By this effect, i put the top 3 cards of my deck to my graveyard."

The blue, robotic man chuckled a bit. "Heh, turn end. Show me what you can do!"

X then screamed: "DENJARA SWITCH ON!" as he flipped the field upside down.

3 creatures suddenly appeared from it, which are Onimaru "Head", Codeking Wilhelm and VAN Beethoven."

X then topdecked another glowing card:

"I summon this!"

Gorgon VX

6/7000/Fire/Darkness/Creature/

Double Breaker

Speed Attacker

When you put this creature into the battle zone, put the top 3 cards of your deck to your graveyard, then choose one of your opponent's shields and put it into his graveyard.

The Initials Dragon put the top 3 cards of X's deck to his graveyard and put one of the robotic man's shields and put it into his grave. It was a regular shield trigger, so he cannot cast it.

"Onimaru Head, Break 3 of his shields and Gachinko Judge!"

The Judge ends up with Codeking Numer Nine (9) and Analith, Cyber Armor (2).

Then suddenly, a ninja appeared and 3 of Zephyr's shields were broke, leaving only 1 shield.

"No Trigger, Go on."

"Turn end...Dragsolution, Dead Bolt into BOLTBUSTER X!"

The Spear was thrown from the air and suddenly, a metallic white dragon with a terrifying shade of red and black appeared.

Robert saw what happened and he just held his head right now in disbelief. "Is this a dream? What am i seeing?"

Stephen and Michael saw it too and Michael commented: "Not even Cairo has encountered this level of shit before. Maybe he did, but i believe he isn't good enough to deal with the Elder Dragon Deities with those cards."

Stephen responded: "Nah they won't use those cards against anyone who didn't have them. I know perfectly what they are up to."

"Now i put another Rusty Bolt into the battle zone! But i'm not going to cast Denjara yet."

"And...Now, Onimaru Head, Attack again, direct attack and burn shield!"

"And i also put Codeking Number Nine from my graveyard into the battle zone, so you cannot cast spells!"

The Gachinko Judge were:

Glowing Trigger Card (8) vs Neutron Sign (8)

"Therefore...I win! Direct..."

However, the Shield didn't vanish and instead revealed itself to be another Sanction Trigger.

 **Divine Sanction - "Shadowblack Moon"**

Spell/10/Water/Darkness

Sanction Trigger: (When this spell is put into your hand from your shield zone, you may cast it immediately for no cost. If this shield would be put anywhere from your shield zone other than your hand, you may cast it immediately for no cost instead.)

This spell cannot be prevented from being cast.

Your opponent chooses 10 cards in his hand and puts them onto the bottom of his deck.

All of your opponent's creature's power becomes 0 until the end of the turn.

All of your opponent's creatures cannot attack or block until the end of your next turn.

"But...I can cast this!"

A blue moon appeared in the battlefield and everything on X's battlefield is gone.

"You still have another Extra Turn...So take your time."

X instantly topdecked a card that would let him win.

"I summon Babelginus, Demonic Dragon and destroy him...Then i use him to call out Volt Hell, Forbidden Dragon Edge."

"Now it calls out Volt Hell and i equip him with Dead Bolt. I put a card from your mana zone to your grave and do it again. Direct Attack, Volt Hell!"

Since Zephyr didn't have any more ninjas to defend himself, he was instantly knocked into the floor, but the attack didn't scratch him.

The Robotic man congratulated X: "Nice Job! Now, I shall tell the rest to stand by when nasty things inevitably come. But we won't use our own cards, if others aren't using it. This is a deal you knew right, X?"

X nodded his head, since he too will not use the EDG cards if others aren't using them.

Robert instantly carried X to a portal back to the sky fortress.

Robert and X reported everything to God Michael. God Michael responded: "I had been heard this from Stephen and i am shocked about those cards. However, according to my vast knowledge, I believe they won't disrupt earth's balance by using them...And I hope you don't. But if others were using those cards, we cannot help, only you can help, because we cannot possibly deal with that stuff with our limited knowledge."

X replied: "They did just stand by until something big happens, sir. You will see them appearing only when big stuff happens, like say most of us were defeated."

God Michael thinked for a while. "Hmmmm...Ok..."

Then he commanded the rest of the planeswalking gods with a mighty voice: "Prepare for your best cards and creature spirits, for I declare war is coming!"

Humans aren't completely void again, since their creatures are (Temporarily) mobilized.

This would be a fun war to start...


	9. Ch 9: Preparations

As soon as the Planeswalking Gods declared war, it was all overheard my the omnipotent Empress Gloria and the DJs. There is nothing that the EDGs don't know.

That is during this duel, ABYSS knew De Szak can't cut it by itself.

ABYSS vs Empress Gloria's practice duel:

" Bagin, Misfortune 13. Turn end." The Black spectre summoned a faceless humanoid with one eye on the center.

"I do nothing and end turn."

"THIS SUSPICIOUS." Abyss noted.

TUNE, who was observing the duel giggled in excitement: "Who knows what master has on her sleeves!?"

"I summon Vogaiga and put the top 3 cards of my deck to my graveyard, then add a darkness card from my graveyard to my hand, turn end."

The empress only began her first action now. "I cast Hiatus Departure and end turn." A card gets put from the top of her deck to the mana zone.

"Dumbre...and return shield to hand, then Grikyan. Turn..End."

An Umbrella with a monstrous face appeared on the side of ABYSS' Battlefield, then a candle appeared as well.

"I cast Phoenix Life and look at the top 2 cards of my deck. I add a card from them to my shields and other to mana. I End."

"Vogaiga."

TUNE commented rashly: "Empress needs to get quick before ABYSS summons Tigernitro!"

"End."

Empress Gloria topdecked what seems to be the perfect card and had a malicious smile on her face. Without a doubt, she slapped a card to her mana zone, then summoned that creature.

"I SUMMON NECRODRAGON BRYZENAGA!"

A zombie dragon with an unsettling stench appeared in the battlefield and this has caused even the normally fearless abyss to back off. All of Gloria's shields returned to her hand and the Shield Triggers were Pakuchita, Cocoon Shanagaban, 2 Explosive Killing! Hardrack and Hiatus Departure.

"First step...Hiatus Departure!"

All of ABYSS' Magic Tools were sent right into his mana zone.

"Step 2: PAKUCHITA!"

A cheetah made of lettuces appeared and returned a card from Gloria's mana zone to her hand, and it calls out Codeking Wilhelm, and the king of dragons sent ABYSS' upheaval to his grave and put the top card of Gloria's deck to her mana zone.

"THIRD: COCOON SHANABAGAN!"

The third trigger activated and it put the top 2 cards of Gloria's deck to her mana zone and she returned a Saizoumist to her hand, then called out Shura Beethoven and Wald Brachio. Another heavily armored god king of dragons appeared in the battlefield along with a massive Dragon that shook ABYSS when he sees it.

"LAST...2 EXPLOSIVE HARDRACKS!"

While there are no creatures for Gloria to destroy, she revealed Codeking Mozart from her deck and called it out, then the second one revealed another Wilhelm. Dupoiz was sent from ABYSS' mana zone to his grave and Gloria gets +1 mana.

"SHOWS OVER!"

"WALD BRACHIO... BREAK ALL OF HIS SHIELDS!"

The Large, mountain like dragon's fiery breath sent all of ABYSS' shields to oblivion, and he had no triggers in the deck.

"DIRECT...BRYZENAGA!" The rotten dragon zombie sent its finishing blow via its claws, knocking ABYSS away.

Gloria then lent a hand with ABYSS and requested: "There is no suprise that you will fail this time since they are now well prepared. Here, give that card to me. ABYSS gave the De Szak card to Gloria, which she performs a special magic on it.

She drew a sign onto the card, then it transformed into a white light, before reforming into a Twinpact with both a spell and creature side.

ABYSS thanked: "Much thanks."

Gloria now announced to the 4 DJs on the room: "Now prepare for our next war! Maybe I should prepare too."

Despite all of this, the Planeswalking gods aren't losing grip of reality.

They know a big war is happening, and they know it's imminent.

The gods and creatures and humans had been well trained to cooperate, and Galleo, in pacticular, had received a breakpoint.

"I Draw all of my cards with Shakogairu and win!" Darwin declared smugly at the end of the first duel.

"Kirazeus, Direct!" Michelangelo declared with a sense of justice at the second battle.

It was his turn now. He cannot pass this up. And suddenly, the creature known as Bad Brand and his partner, Dadicco Churis appeared before him.

"GALLEO, DO YOU WISH FOR MORE SPEED?" Bad Brand spoke in a very loud and flamboyant voice.

"Yes, i do!" Galleo Admitted.

"Then, let me transform into the ultimate form of speed...The one and absolute...those whose rush can counter rush...whose who give no mercy and no way to react. I am now...GOGOGO BRAND!"

Suddenly, Bad Brand's armor transformed drastically and now had his skateboard transform into jet wings, and he instantly carried Galleo and flew around the Fire civilization grounds.

The Humans and Beat Jockeys in the area can do nothing but be amazed.

As soon as he returned to his base, his deck transformed into a stronger, faster form. This is enough to help him take down the DJs.

Since X had heard rumors of a Hall of Fame restriction directly targeted against him in the future, he isn't losing track either. He now tries to build his own deck under the assistance of the other planeswalking gods, who knew that the HOF will definitely hit him the most. He can still afford to use Jokers and Busters currently however, and will still continue until the attack comes.

Stephen, Michael, Robert and Cairo were all trying to interact with earth's armies and supplying them with dueling skills and warfare to deal with the impending invasion.

God Michael, Order and ELTP are researching the roots of the EDGs, since it's an unfamiliar thing to them. This universe is basically like a unique place to them, and they basically enjoyed it and its people. Maybe they weren't as bad as the Ancient civilization made them be?

Both sides were preparing...But Empress Gloria's motives are definitely not as simple as "World Conquest" or "World Domination."

Something big is happening soon...!


	10. Ch 10: No Holding Back! Gogogo Brand!

A few weeks later.

In the Sky Fortress Dorm at night, X had another dream.

In that dream, the robotic figure had encountered the exact same doppelganger from the future in a complex of extremely tall, kryptonite black buildings. The doppelganger introduced himself: "I AM FUTURE X...SEDGEDRFGVE$R$%TGYE$%"

Then, its legs suddenly collapsed onto the floor lying down sloppily along with his body. Rainbow colored liquid appeared from between its limbs X instantly backed off with a shock, afraid of what will happen next. Then, it began to announce: "DEATH IS COMING TO YOUR WORLD. PREPARE EVERYTHING YOU COULD BECAUSE A BIG BANLIST WILL BE HITTING NOTHING BUT YOU AND ONLY YOU. AND YOUR ENEMIES WILL COME WITH NEW FORCES, AND YOUR ALLIANCES WILL BREAK. D34R9N$G$YH$YG$G #&*"

Then, what seems to be a doppelganger of Michael appeared, but he had a comical Mcdonald's clown outfit and 6 seraphim wings. One gaze from him invokes horror, but he was surprisingly kind and polite. He apologized: "Sorry but my friend was having the viruses inside his body wrecking havoc again."

X asked shockingly: "VIRUSES?"

The Michael Doppelganger explained: "You better not touch those rainbow thingies because they will cause you to go insane and kill you. They are computer viruses, you know, and they can overwrite living beings and computers alike. That is why our Navigator refuses to touch him or even go near him."

Then he continued: "However, what he says was true; It cannot be any closer to the truth. There IS indeed a banlist hit directly towards you for whatever reason and you better off trying to adapt it. Also, the great DJ war of the present is coming as well so invent a deck, and after then your alliances with the planeswalking gods will break. They treat you nothing more than garbage past that point. Don't tell anyone else however."

X was completely stunned by the revelation, and he thought to himself: "It's looking like i'm going to betrayed by this round again just like several million years ago..."

The doppelganger then concluded: "Keep everything i told you a secret, because sir Golden had another mission for us. Wait!?"

Suddenly, a large golden tower appeared in the middle of the city. It had one raging eye on the center, a crown on its head, a thunderstorm above it and it seems very intimidating and muscular. Thunderstorms begin to appear all over the city, and its roar induces earthquakes. It roared: "I AM GRANDE OF BABEL, OF THE MEGAMIX! SURRENDERRRRR OR DIIIIIE! HARDCORE OR DIIIIE!" X was instantly knocked out of balance by the powerful earthquake, yet the doppelgangers seem unfazed.

The X doppelganger then told X: "Uh oh...We have something to do. Now return to your world."

As soon as this happened, a white flash appeared and X returns to the real world.

As soon as X wakes up, a red alert appears and it seems that the great war has began.

Voices from the sky proclaim in the voices of the 5 DJs: "VELLUM THE NEVER! NEPTUNE THE ATLANTIS! IGNITE THE END! KRYPTO THE LABYRINTH! PHANTAS THE GOETIA!" "ASCEND FROM THE SKY AND CRUSH YOUR FOES!"

As soon as this happens, the Planeswalking Gods witnessed the appearances of 5 creatures, a purple and golden wasp holding a spear in each of his 4 hands, an ape men riding a rocket, a dragon made out of pure obsidian, a merman-like creature whose tail can turn into 2 reptilian legs and a ghastly figure that looks like its made of tome paper and having 4 arms. The 5 creatures and their minions were sent to each of the 5 kingdoms wrecking massive havoc.

When Vellum the Never appeared, It began throwing numerous small spears onto the ground and wasps began attacking people in Wildo and causing casualities. When Ignite the end appeared, its minions began terrorizing the people of Xerxes and rocket missiles begin to rain onto the city. When Neptune the Atlantis began attaking Yvl, a Tsunami sweeps the city and numerous Mutopias and other water civilization creatures began attacking. Then Phantas the Goetia appeared in the City of Zep and created a death ridden plague, and finally Krypto the Labyrinth descended and sealed the city of Votmal into crystals.

Seeing this, God Michael ordered: "What are you guys sitting here and acting derpy? GET THEM!" Without a doubt, Michael, Stephen, and Robert began acting on behalf of the almighty Vizor's orders. He also promised: "If the worst comes I'll be acting with the other Vizors, ok!?"

Then God Michael called X: "You too, step in. I've found out you and the 5 Chosen should work along with them. I'll have you assign them now.

X summoned Michaelangelo, Aristotle, Hipocrates, Galleo and Darwin from their cards and ordered Mike to go to assist Stephen, Aristotle to assist Robert, Hipocrates to assist Cairo, and Darwin and Galleo to accompany him. The Chosen nodded their heads and headed on along with X.

WhenX, Darwin and Galleo arrived into Wildo, it's apparent the city has been stalling Vellum long enough for X to come, and X noticed Excalibur. Excalibur seems to be going after something else, and not for the world. He seems to be going for a specific resource, for a specific purpose. Galleo noticed that and rushed in and Darwin said in a rushy manner:"Hey wait for me!"

Galleo angrily shouted at the stone knight: "Hey what are you thinking you can do!? If you are smart enough let's duel!"

The stone knight replied with a sigh: "I just needed this Trancenite to..."

Galleo stopped him: "Revive 7D Trance right? THEN THERE'S NO EXCUSE! EAT ME!"

EXCALIBUR now got angered and spoke loudly: "You this smug eh? The revival of 7D Trance is not as simple as you would think. By the way i have no excuse now, I'll show you a QUICK DEATH!"

A dueling table appeared between the two.

"I summon Deadly Fighter Braid Claw." A dragonoid warrior appeared in the battlefield.

Then the armored gangster instantly got surrounded by flames and made a cross with his hands:"THIS IS THE TRUE BAD ACTION DYNAMITE! EAT THIS FUCKER!"

Excalibur was instantly shocked but also looked down a bit: "What do you think you can DO!?"

"I put deadly fighter braid claw onto the bottom of my deck and put a Shield and a card in my hand to deck bottom and call out Nikujiru Busher! Then I activate MASTER GOGO GANGAN GALAXY! GOGOGO BRAND!"

The dragonoid warrior transformed into a living loaf of meat and a Armored apemen appeared in the battlefield.

"By Gogogo Brand's effect i draw a card and It's a Gogogo Brand, so I call it out as well." With an instant, there were three double breakers in Galleo's side in turn 1.

The stone knight was completely shocked, stuttering :"What kind of bullshit is this! YOU ARE INSANE!"

"Then I draw a card and it's a dud, so I attack. Gogogo Brand, break 2 of his shields!"

"No Trigger!"

"Gogogo Brand 2, Break the other 2 of his shields!"

The Armored Apeman fired a gear onto the 2 of the stone knight's shields, with one glowing trigger.

"Shield Trigger, Eru Bucca, I put Nikujiru Busher to mana!"

Vines appeared and ensnared the meat loaf, putting it onto the Gangster's mana zone instantly.

"Hmph, Turn end."

The Stone Knight can do nothing, so he just charged mana and ended his turn.

"NOW YOU DIE FUCKER!" Galleo wildly laughed.

"EAT THIS, I summon Great Sonic and cast Drill Squall, and each player puts a card in his mana zone to his graveyard!"

Excalibur didn't have any mana now and there were 3 creatures on Galleo's side of the battlefield.

"Great Sonic, Break the last of his shields!"

The shield was a Falconer, which he cannot use due to not fulfilling the Ninja Strike requirements.

"GOGOGO BRAND...DIRECT!" Galleo commanded loudly and the Apemen punched the stone knight into the floor, which was still having his jaws dropped from what just happened; He just cannot believe it.

X patted Galleo on the back and congratulated: "Nice job showing who's boss! But his motives were unknown since he's just using the creatures to distract us."

Galleo asked:"So what should we do?"

X then assigned: "You chase him Darwin, and Me and Galleo will destroy that creature and hopefully turn it back to a mere card. Beware because he might use that card against me in the future."

The 2 Chosen agreed: "For sure, Master."

Darwin instantly jumped and chased the Stone Knight which were carrying the Trancenites to locations unknown, although he then disappeared into a portal. Since that can result in Darwin being put into Danger, he now decides to join Robert and Aristotle into defeating TUNE and Neptune the Atlantis, but not without notifying X, which he agreed.

X and Galleo then tried to put a stop into the creature with the help of Volt Hell and Bad Brand, and the rest of the creatures under X's Arsenal. The wasp was still overly powerful however, that it virtually overwhelmed Volt Hell, until the friendship of X and Galleo began to unite into a two handed sword.

"LET'S GO!" X commanded, and he slashed the fire sword onto the Giant Wasp, nearly killing it but not quite. At the same time, Volt Hell awakens and experiences a transformation. His white body became blacker and surrounded by red lightning, and his sword began to change form. The sinister looking Sonic Command then began to deal the final blow with his sword, which completely ripped off the Giant Wasp and it turned into a white light and into a card, sending it back to the Stone Knight's Pocket.

The Stone Knight was alarmed by this on the other side and groaned: "Damn you...ugh..."

Volt Hell then spoke to X: "I am now Volt Hyper, the Evolved form of the Sonic Constellation Draguner. From now on, our bonds had been reinforced."

He then warned X: "Beware, because I sensed that he will use that card against us very later on, Along with the other renegade masters." before dissapearing into light, reverting into a card and returning back to X's deckbox.

Meanwhile, Darwin had entered the city of Xerxes and encountered TUNE which was also after the same Trancenite. He also saw Stephen fighting Neptune the Atlantis in demon form, appearing as a black, stone scaled lion-like demon holding a blood-soaked scythe and assisted by Michelangelo and his Kirazeus Savaak. The power of the two easily overwhelms the Merman-like creature and defeats him without breaking a sweat, although the other minions can be troublesome.

As soon as the creature was defeated, the card returned to the blind girl and she was instantly notified it, although not until the Trancenite was sufficiently gathered from the buildings of the city.

Then, out of all the rubble, TUNE appeared in front of Darwin and muttered: "I've...Finished...My...Goal...But...I have to remove you ANYWAY."

Darwin retaliated: "If this is your purpose then come on! My master has other things to take care of anyway."

"I cast Let's Ichigo and end my turn."

"I cast faerie Life and end my turn."

"I summon Sarutobi Giant, Dolge, draw a card, discard a card, then put the top card of my deck into my mana zone."

"I cast Mana Crisis and put your Shakogairu to grave!"

Darwin instantly recognized what this is and realized he is in deep trouble since it required mana contents to activate.

"I cast Faerie Shower and add one of the cards to my hand and one to my mana zone."

"I cast Reap and Sow and put the top card of my deck to my mana zone while putting one of yours to grave." The card Bontobolt ended up in Darwin's graveyard."

"I think i'll just counter this with boost then. I summon Sarutobi Giant and draw a card, discard a card and put the a card from my grave to my mana zone."

TUNE replied: "Your...Lucky this time. I don't have mana burn for now...So i'll just summon Gokuga Roiza, draw 2 cards and end my turn."

"Well if this is the case: I summon Teranesk, Hard Battling Ancient Dragon and reveal the top 3 cards of my deck. I add Kingdom Ou Kabuto to my hand and rest to mana."

"I now Expand Cyberdice Vegas and end my turn...Ugh WHERE..ARE...THE...MANA BURN CARDS!"

"Nice job getting stuck bro." Darwin sarcastically congratulated. "I summon another Teranesk and ramp up to 11 mana and end my turn.

However, TUNE had a card that gave her some hope. "I...Summon this."

She summoned Sr Spellcyclica, Dragment Symbol and used it to cast Reap and Sow again. "Burn your Shako and return spell to hand. Turn end."

Darwin on the next turn shouted: "Here i come...LISTEN! I CAST GOUHATEN TSUKUMOGATARI!"

Suddenly, All of Darwin's creatures appeared from his mana including 3 Shakogairu. "Turn end...But it will be your turn NO MORE! I draw 15 cards from my deck and win!"

Suddenly, The Giang Clam turret fired a gush of water that sent the blind girl flying.

As she kneeled onto the floor, she moaned with the Aura Reader quickly blinking: "Ugh...You've...Defeated me this time...But there are...stuff...that you don't ought to know..." Before teleporting away to attack somewhere else.

Meanwhile, X entered the city of Zep and saw Cairo fighting Phantas the Black with his Lionel and God Izumo. Despite it seems hilarious enough for anyone to use that, the 2 were on even matches. Eventually God Izumo manages to make himself completely invincible and defeated the phantom, sending it back to a card before ABYSS notices X and attacks him.

ABYSS attempts to swipe the claw on X again, but it was shielded by something, which caused him to get angered. "WHO WAS THAT!?" He shouted angrily.

Cairo then explained: "Of course who do you think who was it?" before a holy barrier is erected between ABYSS and X.

Cairo then talked to X: "I am tired of dealing with this imbecile. I'll leave the rest to you, take him down whatever way you want. Bye bye!"

X then pointed to ABYSS: "The Trancenite! That was on a purpose right? If this is to revive 7D Trance, i won't forgive it. I shall remove you from this point!"

ABYSS crossed his arms and responded smugly: "That you think so? Me is much stronger now. Me show you my new power! Bask in the moon of DARKNESS!"

"Duel Start!" Both exclaimed.


	11. Ch 11: Ga Ryuzark of the ZERO Moon!

However, before the duel between X and ABYSS starts, a figure appeared from a wave of water, then jumped below the ground. It was a boy in a scientist outfit and he stood in front of X. "Aristotle!?" X exclaimed.

The boy then pointed his finger at ABYSS: "I have something to show you. Let's rock!"

ABYSS sighed and crossed his hands: "You think these petty tricks do me? Come on, me not scared of these petty tricks!"

Aristotle had chose to put himself in front of X and dueled the hooded DJ.

"Summon Bagin 13, First Squad." A man-made figure with a red light appeared on the sceptral figure's side of the battlefield.

"I summon Analith, Cyber Armor and destroy it." A beetle exploded and put Aristotle's top deck to his mana.

ABYSS was cautious now. "Shakogairu, the legendary instant kill card..."

"Summon Dumbre and put one shields to my hand, then Summon Dusun." An umbrella appeared in the battlefield followed by a Weight. It's pretty evident that he is running a control step."

Since Aristotle cannot cast Faerie Shower, he just charged mana and ended his turn.

"Vogaiga..." ABYSS summoned a frame into the battlefield and it dropped the top 3 cards of his deck to his grave, then he returned a card to his hand.

"Then, Grikyan..." A candle appeared in the battlefield as well and the top 3 cards of ABYSS' deck was in his graveyard.

"I expand Cyberdice Vegas and end my turn. I draw a card, turn end." The battlefield transformed into a casino.

"Tigernitro...Mana Arms 5." A plushie Tiger appeared in the battlefield and caused Aristotle to discard all but 1 card in his hand.

"I cast Faerie Shower and look at the top 2 cards of my deck. I put one to mana and one to hand, then draw a card."

ABYSS then muttered creepily: "No matter how much cards you draw...You cannot win me."

"Vogaiga..." Another frame appeared in the battlefield and add a card from my graveyard to my hand. "Then...GATE OF ZERO MOON Z!" He shouted.

The theme became into a dark, guitar theme as of ABYSS' DJ Table.

"Dumbre...Dupois...Grikyan...Vomirror...Weissing...Dumbre...GA RYU ZARK!"

Suddenly, 6 magic tools appeared from ABYSS' graveyard and merged, creating a door and summoning a dragonic phoenix. "Your time has come...The moon of ZERO will shine forever." The Phoenix spoke to the boy in an inhuman voice.

"Mana Arms 5." Then the tiger shouted: "DIE!" and fire a napalm bomb and discarded all but 1 of Aristotle's hand.

Since Aristotle did not have spiral hurricane in this time, he only had 1 mana left and cannot do anything.

"Turn end..." he muttered fearfully.

"Hyperspatial Revive Hole!" Abyss then continued as the terrifying rock music continued. He returned a card from his graveyard to his hand and a black tiger appeared in the battlefield.

"Volg Thunder!" He shouted and its roar caused the top 7 cards of Aristotle's deck to be put to his grave.

Aristotle charged mana and just ended his next turn.

"AND NOW...UPHEAVAL!" The Sceptre casted a spell that caused a massive explosion and returned each player's cards in his mana zone to his hand. Aristotle now only has 2 mana left.

"End."

Aristotle now casted Analith, Cyber Armor and ended his turn.

"Finale..." Abyss muttered chillingly.

"Gripage..." The last card of Aristotle's hand was discarded as well due to a page discarding from a haunted book.

"Garyuzark...Break 2!" The Phoenix fired a beam that broke 2 of Aristotle's shields.

"Volg Thunder..." The dark Tiger broke another 2 of Aristotle's shields, which was unfortunately a Cyberdice Vegas.

"Tigernitro..."

The Tiger broke another one of the boy's shields.

"No Trigger!"

"Ga ryuzark...direct!"

"Denjara Switch...Cyberdice Vegas! Team Tech's Wave go!"

The dice exploded a wave that corroded and destroyed the dragonic phoenix.

"Death Cannot Die...Gates of Z again." It was the end of ABYSS' turn, and the Phoenix just raised from the ground again to terrorize.

Aristotle just charged mana and ended.

"That's It..Last Chance over...You ended." Garyuzark...direct!" The Phoenix struck the Boy with a powerful beam. Since he didn't have Baiken in his hand, he was hit by the beam in the face and seemingly disappeared until...

"Not when I step in!" A voice appeared.

It was indeed something mighty enough to stop the direct attack without faltering.

"I am Lunar Blueout, and I had sensed something is amiss." The voice introduced.

The Sceptre backed off shockingly and muttered: "Just so...The constellation Dragons?"

And he also noticed X standing next to the Robotic Draguner, and he spoke coldly and loudly: "You...Have...No...Idea..."

Then he continued: "This...is...for...the...justice...the...world..."

X scolded him: "To hell with your heresy. Trying to revive 7D Trance to destroy this world isn't Justice!"

ABYSS continued in the same slow, cold tone. "And...You have no idea...YOU HAVE NO IDEA...Me boss is waiting for me at her spot..."

ABYSS jumped off and fled the scene instantly.

Zephyr then appeared in front of X and told him and Aristotle: "Let's Chase him! I believe he is in the city of Votmal...the rest of the renegade masters and planeswalking gods should be there."

"How do you know?" X inquired.

"Of course, i see all of this happening. Ashura and Max should be there as well."

The robotic figure concluded: "If this is the case then let's go, there won't be much time."

X created a portal and appeared in Votmal with everyone else, which was surrounded by crystals.

The crystal-locked city is filled with creatures, humans and planeswalking gods fighting, with Ignite the End being freshly defeated as by Stephen as soon as X went there.

X saw Krypto the Labyrinth and Amidanazca fighting Robert and Redzone and instantly joined the fight calling Dogiragon Buster. Robert then thanked: "Thanks for your help. I have been waiting for this!"

However, the obsidian Dragon was still hard enough for Robert and X to fight alone.

In this matter, Dogiragon Buster struck the dragon in the eye in one final blow and it collapsed instantly.

Little do they know, The first stage of the revival has began. EXCALIBUR and TUNE had been giving the Trancenite to Gloria and Gloria absorbed them into a Blank Card, turning it into a colorless forbidden creature. She muttered to herself: "THE SHOW HAS JUST BEGAN."

The empress then threw the card into the sky and it turned into a grey portal, and from it, a massive classic concert stage with a levitating head with 4 eyes, and 5 floating hands around it appeared, and on it is a 8-bit girl playing the piano, an 8 bit opera singer man singing opera and an 8-bit violin player sitting down and playing the violin, all in a classy tuxedo. The being then dropped into the sky and shocked the fighting planeswalking gods. Those who see it can only drop down a sense of despair.

It then chanted loudly in a refined voice: "YOU ARE NOTHING...I AM EVERYTHING..."


	12. Ch 12: You are Nothing, I am Everything

**"YOU ARE NOTHING; I AM EVERYTHING."**

The massive ominous stage chanted in an inhuman voice in front of all the battling Planeswalking Gods, while the girl known as Empress Gloria appeared in front of it and spread her arms, maniacally and loudly proclaiming:

"BEHOLD THE ACCUMULATION OF MY RESEARCH. THE GATHERING OF TRANCENITE IS ALREADY ONE-THIRDS COMPLETE AT THE POINT YOU INCOMPETENT FOOLS HAD TRIED TO STOP ME SOME TIME AGO. REMEMBER HOW SLOW YOU WERE TRYING TO STOP MY DJS? BY THAT TIME ONE THIRDS OF MY MISSION IS COMPLETE. NOW ENJOY THE FORBIDDEN FINALE IN ALL ITS GLORY!"

The 8-Bit girl playing the piano on the stage whispered: "Overture..." and a bone chilling tone came from the piano. Then the opera singer began to sing in an incredibly ominous tone and the violin player began playing his violin and making an incredibly strage voice that sends chills down the planeswalking god's spines.

All of the Planeswalking Gods bar the observing Vizors began to shriek in despair and just kneeled down.

Stephen, even in his demon form muttered fearfully: "I am nothing...i'm done..." If even the devil sees fear, something is horribly wrong.

Michael, the great excorcist and the messenger from Gensokyo writhed: "Is...This...My...End...?"

Along with them all of the planeswalking gods collapsed in complete and utter despair.

However, one Planeswalking god did not bicker to the bone chilling tune. Sure, it's ominous but it didn't put him into complete despair.

The Planeswalking God was...X.

The robotic figure miraculously stood past the insane orchestra and stood in front of Empress Gloria.

The robotic girl known as the Empress applauded to him in a sarcastic manner, but in reality she was pretty rash too. "Oh, you are still standing? But i don't have time here. For now my war stops here but we WILL return! I'll leave this thing to deal with you. Think you can deal with it? SAYONARA!"

The Empress and the 4 DJs began to dissapate into a pile of light and what is remaining is the incredibly powerful forbidden stage and the robotic figure.

The stage spoke to X in a coarse, inhuman voice. "The betrayers of their own goals deserve nothing but destruction, but those who pursue their own goals with passion shall be rewarded with everything."

X suddenly thought to himself: "Maybe what this thing says has a meaning..." But he has to disregard that at this point. The revival of the Forbidden stages are too much of a burden towards earth and the universe itself. And so...X jumped towards the incredibly powerful Forbidden Stage and unleashed the Shadow on his back as an offense.

Since most of his creatures were all sealed, this leaves him with one last option: Jot Gun Joeragon.

"Jot Gun Joeragon, stop him!" X yelled.

The 2 creatures began to encircle the forbidden stage, but nothing is working. X repeatedly slashed the arms with his sword and his shadow slashed it as well but it didn't budge. The arms repeatedly tried to grab him and sonic pulses began appearing from the violin. The Opera Singer's voice translates into homing lasers and began chasing X. The Girl on Piano began to create voices that are so chilling that X might lose the will to fight.

In all of a sudden, Jot Gun Joeragon fired a projectile containing Bainaradoor, and the Bainaradoor sucked the Violin player in and it vanished.

Then suddenly, the levitating stage dropped into the floor and shut one of its eyes and seemingly writhing in pain.

Jot Gun Joeragon then called X loudly: "Hey, i might be able to find his weaknesses; Come here!" Before he too is attacked by one of the homing lasers from the Opera singer and vanished.

X instantly teleported in and found that the stage looks like a practice of Acrobatics. He dodged every one of the pulses and lasers created by the stage and attacked the pianist girl on the back, eventually killing her.

The stage suddenly collapsed into the floor further and bent over its body.

The Signer was next; Despite he was capable of damaging X with one shot on his arm, he regenerated himself by casting a faerie life and shrugged it off, eventually killing it using his shadow.

The robotic figure then escaped the stage and it just stood there doing nothing. He then yells: "Volt Hyper, Destroy the Arms!" and the robotic Initials begins to destroy the lifeless arms one by one.

When he destroys the second arm, suddenly the stage wakes up again and regenerates all of the performers and they continue attacking.

The stage then proclaimed: "Your struggle is futile. Soon, the biggest revival will take stage and you will be wiped out here for eternity along with that disgusting Mi Ruin."

X was shocked. Mi Ruin was one of his greatest enemies in ancient times. Could this mean...

But he needs to take off the emotions since the destruction of earth is at hand.

Destroy first...questions later.

However as X was struggling to fight the performers, a voice shouted: "X, you are not alone!"

As soon as this happened, 3 heavenly figures arrived. It was the Elder Dragon Deities Zephyr, Ashura and Maxmillian along with the Draguners!

Ashura then promised X: "It was my incompetency. My bad...I will not let this happen again!"

"Balrose...Mr. Invincible Q...Lunar Blueout!"

The power of the 6 went to the performer's stage and in an instant, they destroyed the perfomers once again, allowing X to finish everything off.

The severely weakened stage had the 3rd and 4th of its arms quickly destroyed by Volt Hyper and X unleashed a laser beam onto the 5th arm, completely destroying it.

With all 5 of the arms destroyed, the stage collapses into the ground and explodes, turning into mere trancenite and splattered all over the buildings.

X stood as the red sky became a bright blue again with white clouds, and the planeswalking gods suddenly felt envigorated.

Robert happily congratulated: "Thank you! Now i can feel happy again!"

Stephen was suddenly surprised as he reverted back to human form and gasped : "What...what happened? I'm sure even I cannot stand that despair."

Michael stuttered, yet with relief. "I'm sure that even with Seiga trying to kill me to save the world I had NOT saw a despair this level of strong. It's almost like i cannot move and cannot..."

The other gods began to stand upright as X suddenly remembered: "Mi Ruin...Maybe she was troubled as well...I need to know why this happens! I need to confront her myself!"

Once the gods are in front of the Sky fortress, X instantly expressed his desire to confront Gloria himself.

God Michael explained to him relaxingly, "I assume that we can help you. You don't need to be that stressed for it, since your power is clearly not enough to deal with her..." Then suddenly he thought carefully the words X spoke. "Mi Ruin..."

God Michael has heard of that name before, and he knows great trouble is coming.

Then X continued to explain that Gloria has told to him the war is still continuing, which indicates that there are more Forbidden Stages to come.

God Michael got anxious and ordered Order to find a book from the Library. The hooded reaper held the book and presented it to the Robotic Emperor's throne, which read:

* * *

 **Around several tens of thousands of years ago**

Gran X, as an observer has encountered millions of years of conflict. In that journey, one of the worst ones was: Mi Ruin.

Appearing in dragonic form as a blue, crystaline Dragon with the clear wings of a butterfly and the Human appearance of a blue haired young girl in a blue kimono with butterly wings tying it, she appears in the matter of conflict to take advantage of them and take over entire civilizations in the inside. Weak willed rulers, regardless of immortal or mortal, get their souls eaten from the inside and their kingdoms will collapse. Due to this, she is known as the "Appraiser of Sloth", as Gloria is known as the "Musician of Greed" and Niltopia Niente is the "Harbringer of Pride".

Despite this, she has a degree of honor and prefers to be dealt honorably, in which she has never faced based on the corrupt hearts of humanity.

The empires of earth were once convinced to go against GranX during a great war and deem him unworthy of an observer and a heretic god. GranX doesn't fall for it, but the rest of the world does. Seeing the world no longer respects him due to the conflict, GranX challenges Mi Ruin and defeats her after a hard duel before she attacks GranX in her Dragon form, which freezes him into solid Ice. However, Neo and Aurora Falls suddenly appeared from a portal and frees GranX and the two agree to go against her, which easily defeats her. Since then, she has given up trying to divide earth in conflict but promised to do it once the world corrupts again. However, when human hearts are corrupt, she regularly sends her minions the Elite Four: G.O. the GOD, Levelzar, Celesta and Deleta and Quadro to attack and harass earth.

* * *

X suddenly remembered the encounter with G.O. the G and Levelzar several years ago. However, the Vizors don't seem to remember it, and just assured X: "There is no way that this can go wrong, isn't it!?"

X sensed something is wrong. So does Stephen, Robert and Michael.

But everyone, Vizor or God, remembered that the mission in front is the most important thing. By this time, our mission is to Defeat and Seal Gloria and find out the Truth.

Apparently X knows the most, so Order convinced Michael to let him do it when things see fit. It's a prevention of the demise, and the prevention of the corruption that is about to take place.

Michael agreed with Order: "Sure, let him go."

Although X is pretty sure that the not-so friendly visit from G.O. the G and Levelzar before isn't a mere invasion, it is a WARNING. A bare faced warning.

The Planeswalking Gods Stephen, Robert, Michael, Cairo and X then had a friendly discussion and sitdown, eventually having Michael ask him one thing.

"Wanna Duel?"


	13. Chapter 13: Let's Talk About Matters

"Wanna Duel?" As the messenger god Michael requested to his fellow comrade.

"...Sure!" X felt glad to have a fun duel, but he can't say no otherwise. None of the Planeswalking gods could say No.

"Here we go." Michael announced.

A dueling table appeared between the 2 and they dueled.

Michael now explained his true intentions to X: "Actually, i'm here to discuss some affairs."

X replied: "Yes, discuss as we duel."

"Well...That forbidden creature we just saw yesterday was so dangerous that it's actually ridiculous. We saw some crazy shit back in our world but that's just out of our management."

"I entrust the job to you...And I think Stephen, Robert and God Michael will agree to this. You are on your own, and may the true gods of this universe help you."

"If this is so...Then I have to find the truth to everything. They DID NOT steal Trancenite for no reason..."

"They MUST be preventing something from happening."

Back to the Duel, it's already the 4th turn. Michael had only had 7 mana while X already had 8 mana. It's X turn as well.

"I summon Balga Raiser, the Dragonic Meteor!"

"Balga Raiser, break 2 of his shields!"

The Dual-bladed Dragon slashed at 2 of Michael's shields.

"I reveal the top of my deck...And it's Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush!"

Michael know where this is happening, and he had no Triggers on those 2 shields as well. He did felt that he was losing, but it was a defensive deck after all.

"Onimaru "Head", break the last of his shields!"

"Gachinko Judge!"

The cards revealed are Lionel (10) to Wald Brachio (11), so X wins.

"I'm going to win so i think it's GG!"

Michael checked the shieldds and he had a smug grin on his face. "Umm...Not so fast."

"Shield Trigger, Zenith Scratch of Destiny!"

Michael shuffled his deck and a massive lottery scratch appeared from the sky, stunning the 2 Dragons that it appeared in front of.

Then, a hand holds a zero-civilization symbol-looking coin and it revealed VAN Beethoven's image on it.

The VAN Beethoven materializes from the paper and jumps off the battle zone, declaring: "BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!"

The Balga Raiser and Onimaru "Head" were returned to X's hand, and a field prevents him from putting any dragons into the battle zone. In other words...He's locked for good.

"Second Trigger, Heaven's Gate, I call out Mirazhollow and reveal the top 4 cards of my deck. I put Zenith Symphony and Owen the Road to my hand, then Baulion to return Zenith Clutch and Heaven's Gate to my hand."

X cannot do anything both this turn and during the Extra Turn, so he just casted Stomping Weed and ended his turn. He put the top card of his deck to his mana zone using the spell.

"My Turn...Here is why you should train more."

"I cast Zenith Clutch of Destiny again and shuffle my deck and reveal Lionel, Zenith of Ore."

I add the top card of my deck to my shields face down, then choose one of my shields!"

He only has one shield, so he just returned that shield to his hand.

"Welp...Save the Date, Zenith of "Genesis"! I Draw a card and put Mirazhollow into the battle zone. I reveal the top 4 cards of my deck and add Zenith Symphony and Wedding to my hand."

"Mirazhollow, Break 2 of his shields! Attack Chance, Zenith Symphony, Secret Zenith!"

I call out Owen the Road, Zenith of "The End!"

When the Tiger Wolf like demon command attacked, it casted a spell and a rune appeared on the sky. The image of a Demon Command, with a holy light emitting from it appears and shuffles Michael's graveyard while adding the top 3 cards of his deck to his shields face down.

X cannot do anything else.

"VAN Beethoven, Break the rest!"

X cannot do anything either...

"Direct, Baulion!"

The blade from the lion angel command knocked X into the floor without any serious injuries.

Michael then reaches his hand to X and holds him back up, now analyzing X: "It seems like you are not fit yet. Well, if you defeat me 3 times in a row, I will have enough proof to send you alone against them."

After 50 attempts, X had finally won Michael 2 times in a row.

During the Third Attempt...

"I cast Mendelssohn and put the top 2 cards of my deck to my mana zone."

"I cast Art Thou an Unknown? and reveal the top 2 cards of my deck. Since both of them are Unknowns and Spells, i add them to my hand."

"I cast Stomping Weed and end my turn."

"I cast Triguard Charger and Add a card from my hand to my shields face down, then return a shield to my hand. Turn end."

"I summon Aegis Boost, Matchless Dragon Saint andd put the top card of my deck to my mana zone. Turn end."

"Hmm...Michael thought for a long time."

"I do nothing and end."

X felt that this was suspicious...But he had to start his turn anyway.

"I cast Dragshoot Charger and look at the top 5 cards of my deck. From them i call out Balga Raizou!"

"Balga Raizou, Break 3 of his shields!"

"Also Meteorburn!"

X revealed the top 3 cards of his deck and it's Balga Raiser, Onimaru "Head" and Wald Brachio.

"Shield Trigger, Zenith Scratch of Destiny!"

Michael continued to summon the same lottery scratch, but this time what was revealed was totally blank.

He simply added the card, a Triguard Charger to his hand.

"Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush, Break 3 of his shields and Judge!"

The Dragon-riding human slashed rest of the Messenger god's shields and did a Gachinko Judge, this time being:

"Shield Trigger, Genesis and End's Zenith Spark!"

Michael drew a card and reveal Kiramaru, Great Miracle from his hand, so all of X's Dragons do not untap.

Since X did not have anything in his hand, the rest is up to his topdeck.

"Extra Turn..."

What X revealed is another Dragshoot Charger.

"I Cast Dragshoot Charger again and look at the top 5 cards of my deck...and I reveal...Spell Del Fin, Light Divine Dragon!"

Michael's hand is now visible to X and the Dragon that forbids all spells slashed at Michael and he was knocked off the floor.

Michael quickly stood back up and announced to X:" Out of 50 times you won around 25, but they weren't pretty consistent. I consider you on even odds with me now...So, It's all yours. Humanity trusts you and the Chosen in the job...Don't fail this one!"

X agreed:" With pleasure."

During the next day, God Michael agreed to everything Michael said and he allows X and the Chosen to be on their own in this regard, as the events had spiraled beyond the Planeswalking God's control.

God Michael also announced the latest Decreed restrictions, straight from Golden Zeus:

" The following cards are considered too game-breaking for the future of this world. To prevent the tragedy of the Ancient Civilization...I shall restrict the following cards...

* Platina Walsura S

* Victorious Apache Urara

* Niyare Get, Zero Trick

* Rainbow Gate

Usage of more than 1 copies of these cards are forbidden, good luck!"

X was instantly shocked by the decree, since most of his strategies are now null and void.

How do they sent such a decree? Is it really the word of Golden Zeus, or is it done so to cripple X? All of these sound like his cards, after all.

In the other side:

All of the Trancenite were successfully given to Empress Glora by the hands of the DJs.

The girl known by the title: "Empress" let out a smirk: Ok; Let this happen!"

She then piled up the valuable rock-like substance piled around the eight of a table and burnt it with a missile coming from her fists.

The pile was in fire and she threw 5 blank cards onto it.

The fire melted the rocks onto the 5 cards and a white light comes out, knocking off Gloria and the DJs.

Then, it became into something completely new; A forbidden creature. It turned back into a card and suddenly, some magic tool cards on the table were affected by this power and became into water Magic Tools. In other words, the cards were now owned by the One-Eyed Moon known as TUNE.

Tune picked up those strange spell cards and said to herself: "A new era is about to arise...That Mi Ruin and X will NOT surpass us! We are absolute and we shall take control over ALL!"

Gloria as seen in the forbidden creature she created clenched her fists and muttered: "That Mi Ruin...That X...They will PAY FOR THIS..."

Michelangelo back in the real plane of earth, was alerted of a legendary sword by Hipocrates.

Hipocrates reported to Mike: "There might be something that can be used to reinforce your Kirazeus. It's right...There!" As he pointed out a map with a Sword like Metallica buried in the area of the Light Civilization.

Michelangelo got drowned with power and conformed the Magican Boy: "Here's the chance. Let's get started!"

The 2 then teleported away from the sky fortress and vanished into a pile of light.

God Michael got angered: "Nobody can leave the sky fortress without my orders, but those? Find them back, Stephen!"

Stephen now comforted God Michael: "Don't get angry, master...I'm pretty sure that will serve them good. Or serve us good, as well...Kekekeke."

God Michael got a bit clam, but he was still cautious. "...Ok let them be...But it seems like these unordered descends were all over the place now..."

"Anyway, don't let them go crazy about it, ok? the Vizor's orders are absolute."

Stephen nodded his head and left.


	14. Ch14: Ghiramessiah and the horror QQQX!

Michelangelo and Hipocrates went to the center of the Light civilization and met the king of Light, Alphadios, who returned alive due to the events of 100 years ago. When they reach his throne, he sees them as the deities of Light and Darkness and allowed them to pass while giving out a request. "So...My masters...There was some strange being who attacked here and has wiped out one fourths of my forces by himself, he used a strange creature and looked like some sort of stone knight. You must help us, O grand deity!"

When Michelangelo heard this, he was shocked. "That DJ EXCALIBUR! He must be working on to revive the nightmares of the past. I can't let him go anyway, but i need to find the sword first. Hipocrates, take care of him!"

The magician boy nodded his head and vanished into a puff of smoke, while Michelangelo went to find the sword.

Hipocrates went to the front lines of the battlefield and summoned Jabbaranga, Sasorimukade and Zabi Mira to help him fight off the forces. He also happened to pick up one of the Magic Tools, which seemed to be dropped off from DJ ABYSS, who had his hands here before.

Suddenly, a creature appeared and latched onto the back of him, then injected something on him. He writhed in pain and just knelt, and a stone skinned man with the armor of stone appeared and slapped him with his hammer.

The stone man then proclaimed: "Those who defy the laws of nature, the very desires of materialism, the very power of the elite to rule over this world unobstructed, and reaping the benefits for all...must perish at all costs."

Hipocrates then stuttered: "You...EXCALIBUR?...I...Can't..let...you...go..."

DJ EXCALIBUR then taunted: "Even if you were hit by 5 Sense Down you were still this cocky eh? That's true for you as a god. Unfortunately, you are going to die within 5 days...Unless you win ME!"

"Take me down with all you could...If you even COULD!"

Hipocrates agreed. "Yes...your ideals...are...bringing you to...nowhere!"

"Duel start!" a duel table appeared between the two.

"I summon Jenny, the Suicide doll and discard a card from your hand. Turn end."

A marionette appeared and cut off the Emergency Typhoon from Hipocrates' hand, then explodes.

Since Hipocrates cannot do anything this turn, he just charged a card then end.

"I summon Deathmatch Beetle and end my turn."

"I cast...Cyber Tune, draw 3 cards, then discard 2 cards." Hipocrates casted the spell, discarded 3 cards, then drawn 2 cards and ended his turn.

"I summon Pakurio." EXCALIBUR summoned a strange, baby like cyber lord with an oversized head and it looked at Hipocrates' hand. It targeted the Skullbent Gades, Put a key on it and locked it to his shields.

"Let me lock that card of your safe and sound. You'll need it later...kekeke." The Cyber Lord laughed.

When Hipocrates saw this, he knew that his opponent's deck is completely odd and is out of the ordinary.

Since Hipocrates did not have any graving this turn, he charged mana and ended his turn.

"I expand Cyberdice Vegas." DJ EXCALIBUR turned the field into a casino. "I draw a card and end my turn."

"I cast Emergency Typhoon, draw 2 cards, then discard a card. Turn end."

"I cast Jennyco's unknown world. A group of marionetts appeared and slashed at one of the cards at Hipocrates' hand, this time being his Skullbent Gades that he just needed to start the loop.

"Damn...You..." Hipocrates groaned.

"I draw a card and end."

Since he can no longer start the loop, he just drawn a card, charged mana and ended his turn.

"I summon Rald Wasbeater, then summon QQQX. This will be your last chance. If you don't finish me this point...Prepare to accept your end!"

"I cast Cyber Tune and draw 3 cards, and discard 2 cards. Turn end."

Excalibur then summoned the turntable and replaced the music with "Blooming Villain", now shouting: "ARE YOU READY? GET READY TO BE SMITED!"

"I cast hyperspatial revive hole and return Borgies from my graveyard to my hand, then cast it."

"Then from the Hyperspatial Zone, i call out Intense World, Shachihoko Kaiser!"

A worm like, alien dragon appeared from the battlefield.

"QQQX, Break one of his shields!"

The wasp like creature appeared and attacked. However, instead of just breaking the shield, it injected a poison onto Hipocrates and sent the shield to the 5th card of his deck sideways.

"You...Shit..." Hipocrates moaned.

"Unfortunately for you, the ones who stop the true elites of this world...will be given proper judgment. FIVE SENSE DOWN, TURN ON THE BASS!"

"5..." The stone knight muttered in a robotic voice.

Hipocrates drawn a card, and it might be what he needed. "Babylon Gelg..." he moaned weakly and just placed the card to his grave. "Destroy...QQQX..."

"SAVER!" EXCALIBUR shouted. The Rald Wasbeater destroyed itseld in the place of QQQX and was swallowed by the mighty jaws of the emperor of darkness.

"And...Last Burst!"

Before the wasp warrior died, a venomous shock appeared and stunned Hipocrates further, and he just lied onto the ground completely still.

"FOUR...THREE..." The stone knight unleashed a further countdown using a robotic voice.

Then during his turn, he decreed in an ascending robotic voice: "THIS IS THE PUNISHMENT...OVERSKILL, SUMMON..."

He summoned a deep blue robot into the battle zone, whose power seems to be out of control.

"TURN END..."

"TWO...ONE...ZERO!" the stone knight finalized the countdown and the area begins to flash violently in dancing light.

The robot knocked off the last 2 cards of Hipocrates' deck and he was instantly knocked off the floor completely still, turning into stone.

Michael had saw this and was completely shocked. "So they have new tricks in their sleeves! Come on, we can't let them awake the nightmares of the past this easily!"

God Michael assured him: "Is there another guy? Standby but the other guy shall make it anyway."

Meamwhile, Michaelangelo had found the sword, the Messiah Caliber. "I am the Messiah Calibur...your friend is in trouble..."

Michelangelo instantly sensed something is wrong with Hipocrates.

"Now...you need my assistance...I shall give the power you need right now..."

"The power of material elitism is no match for true justice..."

The sword instantly fused with Kirazeus Savaak in Michaelangelo's deck and it does not seem to have any changes.

The knight instantly jumped to where he sensed Hipocrates was.

It seems like Excalibur was still playing with the motionless body of Hipocrates in a disrespectful matter, kicking his head and trying to smash the body with his hammer but it was so hard that it did not merit a response.

The knight stood behind him and he turned his back, and he pointed at him angrily: "Justice shall be served against greedy deities like you!"

The stone knight questioned him. "Greedy? You have no idea...this is all for the utopian world that the Dracoverse needs and wants!"

Michelangelo rejected him: "The Dracoverse and earth ill needs twisted saviors like you and your colleagues! I shall bring forth Justice against you!"

DJ EXCALIBUR took a deep breath and shouted: "Hmph...DIE!"

"Duel Start!"

A dueling table appeared between the two.

"I cast Judgment of the anger of the broken face and draw a card. Turn end."

"I cast Jenny, the Suicide Doll." The marionette appeared and blasted off one of Michelangelo's cards.

"I cast Three Sword's Judgment. I look at the top 3 cards of my deck and add this to my hand." Michelangelo revealed a Metallica card and added it to his hand.

"I summon Deathmatch Beetle and end my turn." The stone knight summoned a large beetle with pincers and ended his turn.

"I cast Triguard charger and add a shield to my hand, then add a card from my hand to my shields face down. Turn end."

"I summon Pakurio and put that card to your shields!"

The stone knight put the Judgment Emblem in Michelangelo's hand to his shields face down.

"I summon Savaak DG! By its effect, I add the top 3 cards of my deck to my hand."

"Turn end...I cast this!"

Savaak DG casted a Judgment Emblem, which is the Soul Piercing Shining Judgment Z.

"Deathmatch Beetle and Paukrio to shields face up, please." Michelangelo commanded.

The Judgment emblem placed both of Hipocrate's creatures to his shields.

"I expand Cyberdice Vegas and draw a card. Turn end."

"But it's futile now anyway...! I summon Kirazeus Savvak and put that sorry field you have to your shields face up."

"Then I cast Face of Broken Fury's Judgment using Savaak DG and draw a card. Turn end."

"I now cast Hyperspatial Revive Hole and return a card from my graveyard to my hand. Then I call out Unified Shachihoko Kaiser!"

"I summon another Savaak DG and add the top 3 cards to my hand, Then I cast Sky Tree's Judgment Z and tap Shachihoko."

"Finish it, Kirazeus Savaak!"

The Master Dragon slashed its sword and returned the formless Dragon to hyperspatial energy.

"Turn end, I destroy Savaak DG and send out Lionel, Lion Zenith Dragon!"

The Prototype, Dragon-like creature burst into a lion dragon made out of pure justice.

"I summon QQQX and end my turn."

"I summon Codeking Number Nine and prevent you from casting spells. Turn end!"

A white king of Dragons in brilliant white armor appeared in the battlefield.

"Now it doesn't matter anyway...I summon Rampaging robot Over Skill and break one of his shields...QQQX!"

The wasp appeared and attacked one of Michelangelo's shields. However...

"NOT SO FAST!"

"I turn 3 Judgment Emblems from my shields face up to face down and call out...Ghiramessiah Savark Calibur!"

A Dragon, made out of pure blue crystals suddenly appeared in a flash of light and slashed the Wasp apart. The wasp vanishes and Michelangelo shuffles his deck.

Excalibur cannot do anything but sighed. "Turn...End..."

"All Out Attack is ready now! GET SMITTEN BY TRUE JUSTICE!" Michelangelo now shouted.

"Break 3 of his shields, Ghiramessiah!"

The Master Dragon slashed at 2 of Michelangelo's shields.

"Also, Dragon Triple Breaker! I add the top 3 cards to my shields face up!"

"Codeking Number Nine, break the rest of his shields!"

The King of Dragons slashed the rest of the stone knight's shields, and he cannot cast the spells with Cyberdice either.

Michelangelo now handed out a finalizing command: "LIONEL, DIRECT!"

The Lion Dragon unleashed a powerful light wave and knocked apart the deity, sending him some distance away.

The Deity knelt down and threatened Michelangelo: "Ugh...you will regret this...this is all for the prosperity of mankind...You will soon have an idea what this is about...Hahahahah!"

Then, he vanished into a white light before any other answers can be given.

The knight stomped into the ground and shouted: "Damn it!"

Meanwhile, Hipocrates still lies down completely motionless. But after a while, he begins to breathe, and Michelangelo goes down to see the medic Leon.

When Michelangelo approached Leon, he instantly summoned the creature Babelginus, which healed the Five Sense Down condition from Hipocrates in just one touch. Hipocrates, due to Babelginus' power of darkness, resonates with its power and is healed instantly.

Michelangelo instantly reported the conditions and the events of X, who was seemingly the most aware of what is going on. He also inquired of Gloria's motives, which were confusing at best.

X then suddenly remembered something and answered Michelangelo back. "Gloria might be confronting us just to confront another Dragon Deity. She wants the Trancenite so she could summon the nightmares of the past against that thing. But since we got in her way...She is trying to target us. Anyway this needs to be solved, we cannot let her hang around any longer. Gloria represents materialism, while that thing in the other hand represents sloth and laziness. Neither can prevail."

Michelangelo and Hipocrates nodded their head prepares to take action, and X assigns the other 3 Chosen and they all agree to take the one down, then take the other one down in the far future.

After getting permission from God Michael, they instantly traveled to the outskirts of the dimension where Gloria is in, and directly engages her for the very answer of the motives.


	15. Ch 15: Polluted Revival

When X and the chosen were planning around for invading Empress Gloria, Darwin was suddenly told of something by Suzuran, the messenger. The appearance of the small faerie startled X and the other Chosen and she began to report: "Something bad is happening in the Nature Civilization!"

This alone rang red alarms around Darwin, and X. "Speak! Just tell me whatever it is!"

The faerie was still puzzled about what happened and answered: "It turned into a...Dance Stage?"

X was instantly alarmed and it seemed like that the Nature Civilization has been occupied when Michelangelo and Darwin were finding Ghiramessiah. X instantly transports him and the chosen using Miradante Twelve's powers and the pope Dragon, using its mighty time manipulating powers, teleported the group of 6 to the very entrance of the Nature civilization.

True to the faerie's word, the once lush grounds of the civilization became blue and filled with strange electronic devices and piles of Trancenite. The devices looked like some sort of musical instrument, much like the ones used for producing or playing electronic dance music. A festive dance tune can be seen playing, and what seems to be DJ TUNE appeared along with a series of Magic Tools and the strange new species creature Ga Ryuszark.

DJ TUNE did not seem to notice the group, until a loud beeping noise appeared from her left "eye" detecting a strong divine presence. She was knocked out by the readings, but quickly regained shape and turned onto see the team.

Galleo gasped: "No good, we have been spotted!"

X then assured Galleo: "There is no use trying to run now, Galleo. We are now trying to solve this. Why don't we just face it head straight?"

Galleo doubted but admitted: "Can't be heled...sure. Go for it."

X stepped right in front of DJ TUNE and she responded with a rather contemptous attitude: "Your troops had been losing to nearly every situation possible and the revival has been close to a complete. Still thinking you were about to stop us you useless prick?"

X calmly bargained: "But your last forbidden has been defeated by me. You could revive it whatever way you want, but it doesn't really stop it isn't it? This isn't bringing you anywhere. I am going to get you back to your senses."

The one eyed girl continued to blabber about the DJ's plan. "And this Nature Civilization seems to emit the most amount of energy; Its immense energy is the thing that brings forth the Forbiddens and rejected G to take revenge against a special someone. And this cocoon...Might be the ultimate weapon to bring forth the revival.

Darwin now only noticed the cocoon which contains Kingdom Oukabuto, Nazomaru, Denjadeon and QQQX. Kingdom Oukabuto joined Darwin, but QQQX joined Excalibur as a result of the DJ invasion. the fate of the other 2 remained unknown. He was shocked beyond belief: "That's why Excalibur has that QQQX! How dare you...!"

TUNE continued to reveal a truth: "And you know these Magic Tools? Apparently we've conquered the Water Civilization as well."

"When you were sleeping in your death cribs, we already got 1 for us and the other will be soon." Then she looked at X and yelled: "Since you were there to stop us...you will regret now! I shall challenge you to the pits of hell."

X seems abnormally calm and questioned: "Why don't you just bring it on then?" It looks like as if he could counter that at any time.

"DUEL START!" The 2 yelled and started the duel with a table appearing between them.

"I cast Faerie Life." X put the top card of his deck into his mana zone.

"I cast Barreldu, Dapell and draw 2 cards. Then, I discard a card." TUNE casted a spell, which is also a Magic Tool. It exploded and TUNE drew 2 cards, then discards a card.

Michelangelo was observing the duel and instantly knew why she said the water civilization has been conquered. Apparently, the Trancenite has resulted in a pollution so powerful, that it took the civilization as its own and created Magic Tools from it.

"Damn it...Something is wrong...Now they are trying to attack the Nature Civilization!"

"Darwin. If you could just try to stop that cocoon being used to revive even crazier creatures!"

Darwin replied: "There's nothing I could do right now, I'm afraid. It seems like that I can do my part to stop this, however. We maybe should invade Gloria's Realm as fast as possible; She might be around that point."

Back to the duel...

"I cast Faerie Shower and look at the top 2 cards of my deck. I add one to my hand and other to my grave." X looked at the top 2 cards of his deck and put one into his mana zone, other to his grave.

"I summon Grikyan...I Grave 3". Tune summoned another Magic Tool, this time the standard variant creature. She put the top 3 cards of her deck to the graveyard."

"Now you've finished Graving yet? I summon Chengza, Sixth Water Ship and draw 2 cards, then discard 1. I cast Hyperspatial Energy Hole and draw a card. Then...Aqua Attack BAGOON Panzer, descend!"

A Dragon ship appeared in the battlefield and casted a spell that looked like a spatial rift. A robotic tank descended from it.

"Turn End."

"I now summon Vogaiga and put the top 3 cards of my deck to my graveyard. Turn end, I send out Vogaiga from graveyard and grave 3, reutrn 1. Then...I summon De Szak on top of Grikyan and Vogaiga along with 2 more from my grave and Destroy your Chengza!"

The Magic Tools transformed into the same phoenix-like creature seen as before and destroyed the Dragon ship.

TUNE made a maniacal grin and ended her turn, seemingly expecting X's next move.

"But now i summon this; Pokchinchin!" X topdecked a card and summoned it right away. I shuffle your graveyard back to your deck!"

A Music instrument appeared, which was instantly suppressed by De Szak's power, but not before the graveyard is purified.

Tune was not really surprised by the turn of events, but the source of her Magic Tools was gone.

"Turn end."

"Well you think that thing will stop me? You're so stupid. " TUNE barked back at the seemingly calm and unresponsive X. "I summon Vogaiga again and put the top 3 cards of my deck to my graveyard. Then, De Szak, Kill Pokchinchin!"

X stopped the creature with his palm and revealed a card in his hand.

"I summon Sarutobi Giant! Ninja Strike 4!"

X summoned a Giant with an Earth Eater as its bottom. "I draw a card, discard a card and put a card from my graveyard to my mana zone."

"But the card I discarded is...THIS! Baiken, Blue Dragon of the Hidden Blade!"

The Giant Earth Eater Ninja created a puff of smoke, in which a Shinobi Dragon begins to tackle the Phoenix and knocked it off. It and all 4 of the Magic Tools that consisted of it returned to TUNE's hand.

"Grrr..." Tune snarled and just ended her turn without talking.

"Well, This is your end!" X proclaimed and called out the DJ Turntable, in which an electronic tune begins to play. "I summon another Chengza and draw 2 cards, then discard a card. Now, I cast Diamond Sword, this turn, all my creatures can attack!"

"ARE YOU READY! BAIKEN, MAKE HER BREAK! REVOLUTION CHANGE INTO MIRADANTE TWELVE!"

The Shinobi Dragon hi-fived with the legendary Dragon Pope and it casted another spell.

"JAMMING CHAFF, GO TO ROCK IT!"

A mysterious field prevented TUNE from casting any spells. Also due to Final Revolution, it was impossible for her to summon creatures either.

TUNE Expanded Cyberdice Vegas, but it was of no use.

"CHENGZA DO IT!"

X drew 2 cards and discarded 1 card, but he cannot cast any spells.

"POKCHINCHIN, 1...2...3...THE END OF X!"

The Musical Instrument appeared and knocked off TUNE with a headbutt, with her seemingly unfazed of the defeat.

The Kneeled down TUNE simply stood back up and left a rather revealing remark: "You will regret this decision...You will soon know it. It's not because we were going to stop you, but because we were way smarter than you. If you need answers...Come to our domain."

Suddenly, an earthquake appeared.

Then, a blue bright light descended from the Heavens, and a stage appeared from it.

TUNE knew that was a reinforcement in the DJ's favor, sent by Empress Gloria. She left reminding: "It looks like I'll resort to have this guy take care of you. Bye bye!"

She waved her hands with a rather friendly looking smile and teleported.

The stage appeared and its lone eye begins to open. Its claws are like crabs, but it had 3 claws instead of 2, and it resembled a Trapezoid upside down. Then, the operator of the stage begins to arise, yelling: "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN...I AM YOUR DJ, OMEGA 23-34(WX)!"

The operator, or the DJ looked like a strange, tall and skinny man with the head of a robot. The head was pointed on both sides, and it didn't have a visible mouth, and its eyes are of a menacing blue. It strikes a rather striking pose and danced around while it delivers its speech.

"THE EMPRESS HAS REQUESTED ME TO SCORE THIS FOR YOU! LET THIS HIT THE TOP OF THE CHARTS! I SHALL MAKE YOU GOOD GAME!"

X instantly commanded his Chosen: "Alright, let's do this!"

Galleo can't take this strange creature seriously, but he has to. "This guy looks quite haughty and crazy...It would be hard to even see him as being serious! But he seems like it...So let's GO!"

Jack the Joe arrived into the scene in time and asked rashly due to just running to here based on NEO's orders."May...mayI help to?"

He instantly summoned Gunbutler G7 and a group of Jokers to assist X. X summons Miradante Twelve and Volt HYPER while the Chosen respectively summon Ghiramessiah Savaak Caliber, Onikamas, Sasorimukade, Gogogo Brand and Kingdom Ou Kabuto to assist X. Ghiramessiah begins by striking one of the claws, which apparently was extending trying to attack it. It didn't evade the grip and was caught, nearly shocking it to death. However, it then casted a Judgment Emblem Z and severed the claw, then its holy sword cut the claw and destroyed it.

However, it was caught off guard by a beam from the empty point, which seemingly killed it, only to have the beam deflected by Volt HYPER, which Dragsolutioned his set Dragheart Field into Bolt HYPER and instantly severed the other claw without much compunctions.

It then tried to attack its eye, but the DJ on top executed some strange and catchy dance moves and evaded the attacks, and counterattacked my sending numerous star-like laser shurikens from the DJ table. Bolt HYPER got hit severely and was reverted into a mere field.

However, the eye is close to fully damaged at this point, much to the chosen and Jack's surprise, in which Jack summons Jolly the Johnny and fires a bullet on its center, effectively killing it off.

With the main body, or the DJ remaining, It begans dodging attacks using its incredibly quick moves and attacks the opponent using dance moves and lasers from its hands. With an extreme speed, it began wiping out nearly all of the troops at once, aside of 1 that was still standing.

That one, was Volt HYPER.

Seeing this chance arriving, Volt HELL unleashes Bolt HYPER again and the powerful Dragheart lord Initials slashes at the DJ and does colossal damage to it.

Volt HELL then called X. "X, deal the Final Attack!"

X unleashed a shadow dragon from his back, which resembled the head of an ancient fish, and it fired a beam that evaporated the Forbidden into a mere card, in which its energy exits via the portal.

As the Forbidden was forced to retreat, Jack the Joe warned X: "Since the master of these strange forbidden creatures were still not destroyed yet, It could return at any time or will. Maybe you will fight them and that You are Nothing forbidden soon."

X agreed and looked back at the cocoon, which is still being manipulated by an unknown force. It was slowly breaking and breaking...Anything can happen at any time or moment.

But Gloria's dimension is near...and they need to invade it as fast as possible.

Meanwhile, Darwin had managed to locate the corpses of Nazomaru and Denjadeon. The two just laid there completely motionless and were seemingly tattered by an unknown enemy. Before then, there was a note apparently written by Denjadeon, saying:

"QQQX...Beware of him...He's being controlled and will revive the ultimate Gaia Hazard..."

Darwin took over the note and X instantly pointed out: "So...This means QQQX is still in Excalibur's hands! He might be somewhere right here or in Gloria's dimension! Let's go find him!"

After a searching, Galleo had pointed out the location of Excalibur to free QQQX, which is apparently near the end of the cave, also the entrance to Gloria's domain. He seems to be putting the Trancenite to revive the cocoon, which contributes to the revival of 7D Trance and Project G, which could destroy earth's population by themselves.

Before they can reach Excalibur, another familiar voice appears to stop them. This time, It's an afro haired robot. "REMEMBER ME? I AM YOUR BOSS!"

"THIS COCOON IS SO USEFUL TO THE REVIVAL THAT I AM NOT LETTING YOU PASS!"


	16. Ch16: The Masters, Where are they?

The afro-haired robot blocked the way to the coocoon and Gloria's portal, not letting the group pass. Suddenly, another figure appeared alongside him. It was in fact, the Stone Knight DJ EXCALIBUR!

Excalibur casually stepped in and set his eyes on Darwin. He begin asking the white suited man in a particularly arrogant manner. "I have a word with you. Even wonder where is Nazomaru and Denjadeon?"

Darwin shouted at the stone knight: "If you are the one who got them...UGHHH!"

EXCALIBUR answered with a malicious smirk on his face. "Exactly...They are right HERE!" He instantly shown the cards of Denjadeon and Nazomaru to Darwin, holding them between his fingers.

Darwin was shocked in disbelief. "So you beat them and caught them in blank cards!? Is that what you did?"

EXCALIBUR answered quickly and with a calmly malicious voice: "On Point! And...YOUR OU KABUTO IS..Next!"

Galleo now stepped in to help Darwin. Knowing the Darwin cannot beat the two, he came in and challenged V.A.L., forming a tag team with Darwin.

EXACLIBUR just needed Kingdom Ou Kabuto to awaken the Final Gaia Hazards. Will Darwin be able to stop the crisis?

Seeing the advantage, Galleo fights V.A.L. and Darwin fights EXCALIBUR.

"Duel Start!" the 4 began to yell.

Meanwhile, the Planeswalking Gods are preparing for the upcoming battle, while X, Volt Hell and Michelangelo begins to investigate the Cocoon and the portal to Gloria.

"I cast Heaven's Force and call out Runaway, the Bike. INVASION, REDZONE Z AND REDZONE!" V.A.L. casted a spell and a bike command appeared in the battlefield. Before Galleo can react, The bike turned into a larger robot and into an even more terrifying robot and it instantly sent one of Galleo's shields to grave, then others to hand.

"Shield Trigger. I HAVE THAT SPELL TOO!"

Galleo casted Heaven's Force from his hand. He called out Mixel, Strange Stone and Shibasi, Blue Defense Silver. A red rock and a silver humanoid appeared in the battlefield.

"TURN...END..." V.A.L. spoke emotionlessly.

"You are going to have this all stopped, speed head!" Galleo taunted the afro haired robot.

"SEE WHAT YOU HAD GOT." The robot spoke calmly and emotionlessly.

"I now summon Lilliang, Mysterious Light and use its Kizuna Ability! I cast Heaven's Force and cast Heaven's force. I call out Ori, Sneak Tank and Oriotis, Control Wings. Due to Ori, Lilliang gets Speed Attacker."

"Lilliang, Break one of his shields!"

"Shibashiba, break another!"

"Mixel, Break the third!"

Out of all 3 times, none of them have any triggers.

"Turn End." Galleo coldly passed his turn.

"I SUMMON MAGNUM." The Afro Haired Robot summoned a plushie cowboy.

"RED, ZONE, BREAK THE OTHER SHIELD." The Robot emotionlessly declared another attack.

"Oriotis, Block!"

The Justice Wing boy sacrificed himself in front of the rampaging bike robot.

"TURN...END."

"You are going to regret this! Feel the true power of the KING OF RUSH!" Galleo yelled frantically. "GET READY TO BE ASTONISHED BY SHEER NUMBERS!"

"I now summon Ori, Sneak Tank and give itself Speed Attacker. Then...MASTER GGG!"

"I summon...Gogogo Brand! Then, because i had a fire card in my mana, i draw a card and summon another Gogogo Brand and Draw a card."

"Gogogo Brand, break the other 2 of his shields!"

Much to V.A.L.'s dismay, none of them were Triggers.

"Shibasi, direct! You know who is the king od rush now...RIGHT? RIGHT?"

The Silver humanoid slashed at the disco robot and downed him.

At the other side...

At that situation, Darwin has 0 cards in field and 5 mana. EXCALIBUR had 6 cards in his mana zone, a Marinyan, a Jaberu and the creature side of Euru Bucca,.

"I summon Yadoc, Beast Army. Say goodbye to your Gouhaten tactics!"

Darwin didn't have anything to stop that card, however...

So at the next turn, he casted Jumbo Rapadise, then Hakumai Danshaku and ended his turn.

"I summon Sasoris, Dragon Edge. By its effect, i call out Boaroaxe, in which it calls out...NAZOMARU!"

A bagworm creature appeared in the battlefield.

"Then...DRAGSOLUTION, BOAROPAGOS!"

The Axe on the squirrel formed into an imposing looking, rock castle.

"I summon Kolencoco Tank and get myself 3 mana, then end my turn."

Now EXCALIBUR got incredibly arrogant and condescending, taunting Darwin: "Hmmm...that's It? That's stupid of you..."

"I send Nazomaru to mana zone and use...Minomajikaru! By this effect, i put Denjadeon, Super Mechanical Trap into the battle zone!"

The Acorn bagworm exploded into a white mechanical snail robot. In front of 2 masters of the nature civilization that were captured, the sole master can't do anything else, unfortunately...

"I now summon Jaberu and look at the top 3 cards of my deck. I put this to my hand and send out Parasraft, sending all of my nature cards from my grave into the mana zone!"

"Then, I summon Fighting Musubi as well and return Jaberu to my hand and put Jasmine into the battle zone, destroy it and put the top card of my deck to mana."

"After this I summon Jaberu and look at the top 4 cards of my deck. I put Denjadeon to my hand and put Drap, Escalden from mana to battle zone!"

"I look at the top 2 cards of my deck and add a creature to hand, then other to mana."

"HERE COMES THE FINALE...JUST GET QUASHED ALREADY!" EXCALIBUR draws out a DJ Turntable and begins playing it, with some sort of electronic trap music playing.

X and Mike can hear the sound and already knew that Darwin is DEFINTELY in trouble.

However, they were stopped flat by a sense of despair, although the creature is definitely not the You are Nothing forbidden saw before, it seems to come from a Master Initial.

"I am Nothing...you ARE Nothing too..." The creature chanted, then slowly took form, transforming the grounds into an abandoned concert hall.

The creature resembled a robotic opera singer. It has a green gaze, the wings of an eagle and really deep, despair inducing voice...

Back to the dueling scene...

"Jaberu, Attack...And invade into SANMADD, S-Rank Tribe! By this effect, I put your Kolencoco Tank to mana!"

The Apemen faerie turned into a caveman-like primate and it counted 3. However, it cannot count past 3 and instead just killed the Lotus root tank with its axe.

"Then...WANAWANA PANIC!" By this attack, Denjadeon also casted its spell side, the "Hell Utopia's Trap Relevation. It casted the spell, and sent one of Darwin's shields to his mana, which happens to be his Natural Trap.

"Sanmadd, Break 3 of his shields!"

The caveman thrown its axe and broke 3 of Darwin's shields, none of them were triggers (The trigger is now sent to mana.)

"Sasoris, Break the other!"

The squirrel rushed in and slashed the last of Darwin's shields.

It wasn't a trigger, either...

Darwin shook his head in disbelief..."So...This is fate...The fate that cannot be overcome...I...give..up...sorry...X..."

"DIRECT HIM, DENJADEON!" The stone knight ordered with a psychotic, distorted voice.

The Snail master attacked Darwin and sent him off the ground.

Darwin now muttered: "X...I'm sorry...i can't protect you..."

Excalibur stepped in front of the fallen man in white suit and picked a card from his deck case. It was Kingdom Ou Kabuto.

"Alright, it's time for the sacrifice." He spoke grimly, then picked all 4 cards from his deckbox. He made a malicious smirk and thrown all of them into the empty cocoon.

The empty cocoon shuts down itself and a small tremor begins to appear.

At the other time, X is fighting off the creature along with Michelangelo (Mike), with Volt Hell, Girameshiah and Dogiragon Buster on his side. The Master Initial however, was incredibly powerful due to the strength of the D2 Field.

Also, at the same time another Master Initial appeared, this time being a blue robot with no foot but a lower body consisting of 3 extrusions. It had something like a DJ Table on its body, and it made an incredible electronic trance music to signal its arrival.

Michelangelo asked X: "Shouldn't we see what happened with Darwin? We could take care of these things later!"

X agreed: "Sure, but we got to get quick. There isn't much time until Gloria revives the last forbidden, considering Darwin has fallen."

The forbidden Master Initials chased X and Michelangelo and they were eventually met with Darwin laying onto the ground.

He told X: "Sorry...I can't protect you...That thing...It's coming..."

"Disaster shall fall right now...As the master of Nature...I can't protect it...It's all yours..."

X instantly got shocked, but he needs to remember that the Initials are coming. He converts Darwin into a card, packs him into his deck case, then begins fighting the Initials.

The robotic opera singer is instantly joined by 2 more Initials as the cocoon awakens. It was a doll-like girl playing the piano, then a violin player that is consisted of a grey sphere with numerous eyes and had the violin on both of its hands.

The other DJ Robot now introduces himself : "I AM DJ-TSUN-135 OF WX! GET READY FOR THE...DANCE OF THE CENTURYYYYYY!"

Without a doubt, the creatures begin their attack against X, Michelangelo and Galleo.

"A standoff is coming! Stay clear!"

Then, the magician and scientist boys Hipocrates and Aristotle had stepped in as well.

Hipocrates assured X: "We are on your side. Let's GO!"

Aristotle nodded in front of X: "Let's do this."

Everyone knows that the cocoon is about to hatch...And it doesn't seem to be a good thing...


End file.
